Baby Daddy
by DevilsNvrCry
Summary: <html><head></head>Goten's life was never easy:it wasn't easy when his father had died, when his mother became an alcoholic and abused him, when he had lost his powers...abandoned,alone, afraid. And now he was pregnant with Trunks's child. "I didn't need you to fix me, I needed you to love me while I fixed myself" Warning: MalexMale, Mpreg, Abuse(re-edit in progress)</html>
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**_Baby Daddy_**

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing in a daze, he had the whole street set ablaze, they say love make's you feel this way…That baby gonna have your smile for sure.<em>

_That's how we knew, and so love grew a flower, a flower that is you…_

Goten started singing along with the song. Sade, that was her name the woman who sang with such convection it made his heart flutter. That's why he loved to sing sometimes because it released the disparity of his heart and its place a sense of hope would rise. One that seemed to have died out along time ago

It's funny how that works.

**(Silence)**

And as he reflected on his life he wondered about his journey and how he had ended up here of all places. However, this song it brought up memories, sad memories ones that he had yet to decipher.

And now tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Was he sad? No, on the contrary he couldn't be as happy as he was now. Everything had changed and it was for the better.

Yes, everything was better.

His life never really had a beginning and there wasn't really an ending. But his journey was not over yet and its wake memories remained. Some contained his dreams and aspirations, the little ones he had, the others contained the harsh words of a future with no promise.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled a child

The children playing on the streets ran by interrupting his thoughts…

"Tag your it!"

One child yelled, as the other children ran.

And now here he was watching the children play. Their laughter made the straight line of his face quickly turn into a smile. So desperately he wanted to go out and play with them but his thoughts once again stopped him.

He was blessed. Because the memories of his past told him he would never be anything…he had been here before this solemn place every feeling and every word would sometimes keep him stuck in a place he tried to repress. But when he thought about being here at this place and time his heart would warm because he dared to dream.

You see, from a young age he was forced to grow up his father left, or decided to stay in the other world, his mother became an alcoholic and Gohan simply never returned. At the end it only left him wondering and reaching for a place in where the shackles that bound him wouldn't be able to reach him anymore.

A life that cut so deeply into his soul it left horrible scars behind.

Yes he had been here before.

Why had he felt this way? Tell me. Was it because he used to live alone?

Home. That wasn't a home. Instead it was a place that he had been forced to call home. A home was a place meant to be filled with unconditional love and instead it slowly cracked and beat his sole reason to exist.

But he was here now. Growing more and more fonder of the idea of being something or someone completely new. A mother.

Thinking about the face of his child.

It had to be the mother instincts and he reminded himself of a past because he was worthy of being here.

Goten remembered the many pleas Bulma gave him, the shouts Trunks gave him, and the many speeches given by Gohan he remembered them all. Words that only told him one thing.

To leave his mother by telling him that he didn't need her. They knew of his situation but they just didn't really seem to understand.

Times were hard with his own mother but the pressures were sometimes greater. In those times dealing with the pain, stress and poverty was not something he wanted to experience and so he depended on his mother to get him through another day.

Sometimes, when his mother passed out near the door he would lay next to her, and cry his little heart out, wondering.

The beautiful moment in when Chichi in her drunk stupor would rub his head and ask him what was wrong. He couldn't help but continue his whimpers, and then she would coo,

"It will be okay"

That was his mother. His hope. The reason he cried because she wasn't his mother any more. He cried because after so many years of hardships his father never walked through those doors promising a better life for his mother and him.

The baby kicked

Goten looked down at his belly, he was currently 7 months pregnant.

The baby kicked once again

"You sure are energetic today," he giggled

The demi-saiyan slowly proceeded to lift the fabric from his belly, only because the fabric sometimes hurt his palms, and so he would lift the fabric of his shirt until it exposed…his world.

It was warm. And when he pressed his palms against the surface of his giant sphere that he dubbed his belly, he would draw tiny circles, feeling for the baby his fingertips brushed the surface of his stomach, searching for that little life that had saved him.

"Hey baby. I promise that I'll be better than my own mother. I promise I'm worthy…I don't know why I'm scared."

He warmly smiled.

"I think this is the first time, I have truly understood the term, beautiful a word Gohan defined for me. But I think that this moment with you, had made me realize what beautiful truly means."

Goten looked down at his belly. People look for salvation in different ways for him it happened without ever asking for it.

"All this time, I've never realized how blind I have been. I suddenly I see, sitting here with you, a love that grew a flower, a flower that is you. I see it, it's bright, I feel the other half (human) next to you…how blind I have been."

And the baby continued to kick as if anticipating his mothers touch and worries.

"Your so cute sometimes you know that. I still don't know what to name you…but I will continue to promise you that I am worthy and I hope that you believe me. And maybe you will love me so much that it will get you through your own struggles."

The baby kicked harder

"Owww **(pout)** that really hurts you know. Maybe you want to hear a story?"

Goten smiled it seemed like the baby had calmed down.

"…You don't realize how happy you make me, I can finally say that I wake up with so much joy in my heart."

Maybe I should tell you how it all had started, and how you came to be.

"Well might as well right, dad went to work so might as well tell you…."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think. This is my first Truten story. And it's so sad to know that not many people are writing about this pairing. This story was originally for a Yu-gi-oh fanfic I was writing so I'm glad I posted it here…for all other Truten fans….Enjoy<strong>

**Officially Edited(6/10/2014)**


	2. Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Goodbye**

_Italics= Song Lyrics_

* * *

><p>It all started,<p>

After the Cell games, my father, or your grandfather **Goku**, had decided to stay in the other world to train and quite possibly to find some peace. You see, from the minute he arrived on this planet trouble just seemed to follow him every step of the way.

In some weird way he blamed himself for all the attacks on Earth, every villain in a never-ending conquest for a man, named Kakkarot. Of-course it would be years before he would tell me.

For him this was a quest that slowly drove him insane.

Everyday he trained knowing that someday a stronger opponent would appear and kill him. He had died many times, so death didn't really intimidate him. What he worried about was his family, the Earth, every living thing that inhabited this planet.

And so he trained because he knew that if he couldn't save the world, his home, no one else would be able to.

But that was his **human** side talking.

The other side, the **Saiyan **side, always wanted the challenge, the kill, something that allowed him to go above the human limitations. Something that pumped his blood to a point that would release his animal, a madness, that called, drowned and pumped every blood vessel into a frenzy of pure ecstasy.

Next, we have your Uncle **Gohan**.

After he entered college he began to grow apart from the family. Looking back at it now I understand that need…a need to be free. To me Gohan became a father/parental figure that I was desperately searching for. But a part of me knew he wouldn't always be there for me.

And that day came when Gohan fell hard in love with Videl, a human girl. At first, I remembered hating her because the 6 year old me couldn't understand why she made him so happy. However, that dislike didn't last very long. Quickly I began to understand why she was so loved and without me realizing it… I fell in love with them being together.

Those were the days the last days that I clearly remember her (my mother) happy.

Lastly we have your Grandmother: Chichi Son.

When I think about her. I clearly see that she went through two different periods. When I think about her as a child the first think I remember is her **strength**. She bore everything in the family, no one could pay the bills that we accumulated, no one could pay the debt that kept rising, no one would ever understand the pain mother went through.

And Gohan was just as carefree as father.

But I knew. I clearly understood her struggle. Our Struggle. As a child I remember watching her every move. From the moment she tucked me in I understood what the night meant for your Grandmother. I still remember her kind smile she would give me before I would fall asleep but the thing that I remember the most…her silent cries in the middle of the night.

That's the last kind memory I had of her. I can't really tell you what had changed but by the time I realized that something was killing her it had been to late.

I had destroyed her. **I** looked like him. **I** resembled the man she loved.

Everyday she was reminded of the man who had left her behind and when he had died I think she had died with him.

It hurt me to see the rejection in her eyes when she called me by his name.

"Goku" she would plead.

It always killed me to see her realization that it had been me, her son, Goten. If only I had realized this much, much sooner. But I was a child.

Right? I could justify it because I was a child? No. All of it was my fault and only mine.

It wasn't **Gohan's** fault because he was the perfect son.

It wasn't **father's** because he was the perfect hero.

Eventually I was forced to call that place home. And it had become dark and lonely.

I remember the blood stains on the floor.

I remember a yellow wall that reminded me of her sorrow.

And the worst thing I remember was the coldness of my room.

It was cold…so cold.

You're probably asking yourself why hadn't I fought back? Because she needed me.

It was as simple as that.

Despite her hurtful words and her physical abuse deep inside I knew that she needed me.

However **it fucked me** up.

Love had never don anything for me. Except beat me…made me feel worthless and at the age of 7 I had given up on everything, my life, my dreams, everything except my mother.

I put up with her abuse for 3 years.

All just in an attempt to save her.

I guess despite not knowing my father, I had managed to inherit his kind heart.

* * *

><p><strong>(After this point, everything will be told as a story, keep in mind that this is all a flash-back)<strong>

* * *

><p>Goten stopped going to school at the age of 5. Nobody had thought anything of it and no one really questioned it.<p>

"They were [still] mourning her husbands death" they would justify.

Bulma on the other hand, tried to understand. A broken woman needed time with her family. Maybe then she would be cured, right?

This particular day marked his anniversary. Oh, how she (Bulma) tried to understand. But no matter how much her heart clashed with the logical part of her brain Bulma was slowly losing the war.

She didn't want this outcome.

Her heart tried to speak with empathy and idealism but her mind wouldn't let go of the horrible feeling that started to build at the bottom of her stomach.

"I'll be taking Goten far away, please, I beg you, take Trunks away. I don't want him to be caught up in our troubles. He's just a child" Pleaded Chichi.

Bulma looked shocked, but non-the-less tried to understand. It hurt to hear those words and her silence hadn't helped the situation...her silence had paid the price because no matter how much she tried to understand she knew that her son, Trunks, wouldn't.

"It will be under **one condition**, after three years, Goten and Trunks will be reunited" the scientist reasoned.

Chichi didn't say anything but nodded her head non-the-less.

"This was for the best" Bulma kept chanting.

* * *

><p>"Hey Trunks" whispered Goten.<p>

Trunks on the other hand had other ideas. To simply relax. It was a peaceful day, well it still was, up until his Chibi (a nickname he had given him) had decided to ask a question. He thought about answering but that usually involved brainpower and words. Instead he continued to lie there while his eyes searched for the patterns in the sky. Priorities.

_Sweet love, so pure_

Without much thought on his part the hairs on his neck stood at attention and as his eyes continued to search the skies he noticed a slight shift in temperature. Almost as if the skies were trying to warn him.

_Please don't tare this apart_

_"_Trunk_s?" _

"Yes, Chibi?" he asked, almost as if on instinct

Goten pouted

The young Prince turned to face his best friend only to forget about the changes happening around them. Their eyes met and in that moment nothing existed.

Not time, not reality, nothing except for them. And in that moment, Trunks, finally realized how mesmerizing the raven really was. Especially, when their tails intertwined the way they did.

It felt right.

Trunks continued to stare at his friend remembering and looking for something he hadn't noticed before. But he knew he wouldn't find it. Instead he moved his body a bit closer in hopes of warming up his now shaking friend.

_Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love_

"Well be friends forever right?" Goten asked

Trunks ruffled his best friends hair, and continued to calculate, something didn't feel right and the hairs on his neck were on edge as a reminder of the emanating doom. Quickly and without much protest from the other he intertwined their hands.

"Forever and-…"

But before Trunks could even answer. Goten was torn from his grasps…had Goten known this was going to happen?

He didn't care right now,

_But, for selfish adult reason, our futures were torn in-two_

"TRUNKS!" Goten cried

Trunks was about to chase after him, but a strong grip had held him in place. So strong was the grasp that couldn't do anything but watch as the person he cared for the most was being torn from his grasps.

"Chibi" he thought.

Rescue plans kept running through his head

...Suddenly it became hard to breath.

"Woman do you think this was the best idea?"

Bulma looked at her husband, and tears poured down her eyes,.

"She said that they would be able to see each other in 3 years…she promised, you hear that Trunks. Just wait three years, just three years"

Trunks was by himself the breath in his lungs was cut to small gasps, his tale swayed with anger, and his ki started rising

Everything was happening so fast.

"GOTEN!"

_Nothing would ever be the same._

Trunks yelled and everything around him changed the only thing that remained the same was his anger. The blood that coursed through his body was filled with disparity and the need to become stronger.

Energy. He needed more. Maybe then he could save him.

It burned but it didn't necessarily hurt. If he had the time to explain the feeling it would feel…ancient. But he didn't have time to think about it because he had found the power he was searching for.

Yes, this was the exact thing that his forefathers struggled so hard to achieve.

**_The legendary Super Saiyan_**

"Move father" Trunks yelled

"Hahahha" Vegeta laughed.

" I won't say this again father, MOVE!" Trunks yelled.

"Tell me son, why are you trying so hard to beat me…." Vegeta grunted as he dodged his son's attacks

Trunks once again powered up.

"There's someone….that I need to protect"

_I'm bound to you, and I'll erase these fears, because I didn't come this far to fail_

Vegeta stood in front of his son, just like the king he was but that title was long forgotten. Instead he felt like a doting, proud father.

"Then get stronger brat, at this level you couldn't even defeat your mother"

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks had passed since that incident.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go-chan, you got a letter from Trunks-kun. "<p>

Slowly she placed the letter in my hand. My emotions didn't quite know what to do. I wanted to smile but instead tears pooled at base of the envelope.

"Trunks-kun" I whispered.

But I knew that it would be a long time before we would ever see each other again. The scent on the letter, his scent, gave me hope that maybe...

**CLASH**

And as I turned my shaking body towards the window

**I remembered ****Black Skies and the lightning all around me.**

**I remembered each flash, as time began to purge. Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**

**And your (mothers) voice is all I heard**

That _I get what I deserved_

For some reason my body felt heavy and light at the same time. Everything was spinning and everything was missing. However, the scariest thing for me was this empty feeling coming from inside me…I was alone. Truly alone.

The one thing that I did understand was that my tail was missing and that everything had faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooo this is the next chapter. Hope you liked it….<strong>

**Edited(6-12-2014)**


	3. Someday I'll stand on my own two feet

**_Italics_= Song**

**Bold=Narrator  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm laying here on this cold floor…<p>

I look up, wondering if the walls to my room were ever this tall and cold.

I'm curled up in a fetal position wondering why everything around me seemed different. The reason for my unexplained shivering, and for once I find myself in a place I haven't been before. Laying on this floor arose a sense of fear, I felt vulnerable almost as if I were being exposed to the world a feeling that was foreign to me

And as I lay here I find my eyes traveling towards the window. The sky had cleared despite the horrible sounds of thunder the night before and for some odd reason I forgot how breath, I think I was hyperventilating I felt a clenches around my heard a form of desperation arises in me. A feeling that came from the coldness of my house...a coldness that resembles that of an empty house abandoned and haunted by ghosts. Almost as if no one had lived here in many years. I hug my knees tighter to my chest, trying to warm my frozen body and for some reason I can't help but think how much I wanted Trunks to be here, to save me like other times, and yet... I can't bring myself to call him

I wouldn't ask

In my young life there were times when I knew I was weak and powerless, a feeling that I knew to well. But now, it was creeping up my body sending shivers up my spine and that warmth that I was desperately looking for cascaded down my face in the form of tears. How long had it been since I last cried? I don't fully understand this feeling I have at the pit of my stomach...It's horrible almost as if my inside were in a knot. I wanted my father to be here, I wanted him to hold me. To cradle me in my sleep like I've seen Vegeta do to Trunks. But I didn't have a father

Everything's dark

"Mommy?" I remember calling.

The door slowly opens revealing the woman that has been there for me since birth. She smiles at me, and asks

"Are you hungry Go-Chan?"

I shutter. Something sounded off in her voice. But this was my mother, she would never hurt me

"Can I help?"

I ask

She looks at me shocked, and then smiles.

"Of-course"

She started speaking, and as her voice fills the void of the house I find myself at peace. I don't quite remember what it was that she was talking about, but she seemed happy. Her soothing voice brings a calmness to my scrambled mind. This woman who bore me into the world, this woman who dealt with everything while everyone around her abandoned her

….this woman I knew was too hurt to even think about me. I was all by myself but when she talked to me like this I felt like a child that was product of love

"Go-Chan, I want you to learn how to play the piano. Would you do it for me?"

I look at her, and I nod. I want to be the perfect son

I will never be disobedient,

I will never hurt her

I will give her my all, just so she can smile, like she did now.

* * *

><p><strong>A month later <strong>

A month of playing the piano-since there was nothing else to do- and my fingers are sore, my eyes are tiered, and everything ached. But I kept on practicing giving it my all. It made her smile and that's all I lived for.

But as time slowly went by, I stopped practicing…

"Go-Chan, you hardly touch the piano anymore…why?"

I showed her my fingers, each one bandaged by a different color, and I smile at her

"I just wanted my hands to heal, that is all"

Her smile was betrayed by her eyes. I hated that sadness, I hated how her eyes would lose the warmth in them, I hated how she coldly turned her back to me. I hated her disappointment whenever I stopped playing the piano…and so I started playing again…I hardly ate, hardly slept….why? because I couldn't find my smile when I looked at her and her hatred showed through

A part of me feel in love with the piano. It became my only salvation, it stopped me from thinking and questioning the things around me. It allowed me to pour everything ugly and turn it into something quite beautiful…

Another week had passed, and I stopped playing the piano and once again she asked me

"Go-Chan you haven't touched the piano why?"

I smiled at her, and lied

"I want to learn this song, but it's such a challenge, I'm trying to figure out it's notes. I almost got it"

She smiled and left to cook in the kitchen

…..Honestly I felt trapped. I wasn't allowed to leave,

"Go-Chan!" guess what….I've signed you up for a piano competition, aren't you happy?"

"Yes. Very" I replied, I hugged her. And I felt my shirt moisten as my mother tears touch my shoulder

"What's wrong mommy"

She looks at me, "I'm so proud of you"

My body shook "Me to, mom"

This is the first time she has ever hugged my tiny frame like this, and my heart fluttered. How long had I searched for my mothers love? Sometimes it took a different kind of dream to make a smile. This dream wasn't mine but it made my mother smile, it made her forget her troubles for once and it allowed her to see me, her son Goten. All this time my arms were searching for her warmth, a mother that the child in me desperately clung to. I felt her fabric on my finger tips and her scent filled my nose and I inhaled deeply because she was proud of me, she truly was.

I think I started crying.

* * *

><p>We drove to the city. It had been two weeks after her announcement. And here I was enjoying the view, I was finally free. And my love only grew for the instrument that allowed my mother to be proud of me. That simple object that allowed me this small freedom. When we got there I noticed all the different kids they varied from different ages but my mother said that I would be fine.<p>

One by one the contestants played each one better than the next. My palms were sweaty, and my heart beat was unsteady. Never in my life had I ever been surrounded by so many people. It had always been me and mother

_ Next up is Son Goten age 7_

I heard my mother cheer….

I looked at the audience, and a part of me wanted Trunks to be there, but he would never believe me.

I stared at the piano they had provided.I ran my fingers through the keyboard trying to ignore the people anxiously waiting for me to start playing. Minutes passed and my thoughts started tormenting me... was it natural for a mother to never make eye contact with her child?Was it natural for a mother to be repulsed by the touch of her son?

I looked at my mother and I smiled at her. I was ready to play a song, a song that reminded me of her….the soft melody started and people were quite. And as the melody left my fingers, words formed and I started singing

_Close enough to start a war. All that I have is on the floor. God only knows what were fighting for_

_All that I say, You always say more_

_I Can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb, I can't breath _

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I wont rescue you, to just desert me_

_I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables _

_Under haunted skies I see you, _

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found, _

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you, _

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, _

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, _

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe, _

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,_

The melody increased and his voice became more powerful

_Next time I'll be braver, _

_I'll be my own savior, _

_When the thunder calls for me, _

_Next time I'll be braver, _

_I'll be my own savior, _

_Standing on my own two feet, _

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, _

_No, I won't rescue you, to just desert me, _

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me _

And before the melody finished I looked at mother, she wasn't there. This song reminded me of her. A woman who would never offer me her heart…something was wrong, from the moment I was torn away from Trunks, I knew. I knew that she didn't love me, the way that I loved her. But I wanted to change this poor woman fate. Just like she had given me a glimmer of hope, I wanted to do the same for her.

Maybe one day I would figure out the reason for her hate.

* * *

><p><strong>For a child of his age, he was very perceptible to the world , he understood her cold stares when he wouldn't play the piano. The sudden loss of contact…the way she avoided him, the reason why she locked him in his room, he understood the reasons<br>**

**…maybe one day he would stand on his own two feet.**

**The music stopped, but the cheers replaced the awkward silence.**

**He bowed and left to leave and search for his mother.**

**She left….**

"Mommy?**" came his small voice**

**She turned, tears falling from her eyes, and a bottle of whiskey hanging from the other**

* * *

><p>I had won that day, but it didn't matter. We didn't speak about it, but I handed her the money non-the-less. I walked up to my room.<p>

I didn't want to play the piano anymore. I wanted her to love me, to be proud of me but it did the exact opposite, her love for me was only material gain. I changed clothes and made way down the stairs.

"Mom?"

She looked up, had she been crying,

"yeah" she responded without looking at me

Her cold voice resonated in my eardrums

"I don't think I want to play the piano anymore" I waited for her response

She didn't move,

"I want to learn, to read, to write, I want to go to school and be a great scholar like Gohan"

Apart of me wanted to continue playing the piano it had saved me countless times, it saved me whenever I couldn't stand on my own.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt a pain,

She was dragging me up the stares to where the piano was, I almost stumbled but her grip on my arm was strong, it would bruise in the morning, I tried to break free, and easy task for a saiyan, but it didn't occur, I couldn't find my strength it was gone

"YOU. ..UP" came her slurs, was she drunk?

I only whimpered, hoping that if I didn't move she wouldn't hurt me

"I'm sorry" came my silent pleas. But it was to late she straddled me preventing my legs from moving, I honestly don't remember being pushed down. But I do remember the knife coming down

"AHHHHHHHH!" were my screams, never in my life had I felt anything like this, I moved around trying to get her off of me. But she was strong. I Found myself in a helpless situation as I looked over to the pool of my own blood collecting around my hand, and I looked up, crying

"PLease mom stop!"

She looked at me, with a smirk that I never wanted my mother to have and then she proceeded to grabbed my other hand, threatening to crack my fingers, she put pressure on my index,

"The I guess you won't be needing both your hands"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed and everything went black

But before I closed my eyes I couldn't help but think back on all the countless battles that I had fought in, the pain that I felt then, didn't compare to this pain...this one was different,

I don't remember what happened next but it seemed like my body went into shock, I remember my body shaking and my vision blurred

"I only do this because I love you. I want you to become the best piano player….Only because I love you"

And I cried.

Because when I looked at her, no remorse filled her eyes. And that sadistic smile that danced on her lips made me feel insignificant and worthless.

I didn't hate her.

She only wanted what was best for me….I was the one who provoked this, it was my fault.

_Yes, my fault_

**_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior _**

"Mother do you love me?" I breathed

Something about her made my blood pulse rise, and something deep inside me wanted her to say yes, I prayed that her answer would be the answer I was searching for. But deep down I already knew her answer…

She never answered me and closed the door

**Woooo another chapter. The song was Turning Tables by Adele. Well I hope you liked this chapter, I guess this is the beginning of ChiChi going crazy. I just wanted to show you the steps instead of rushing through the story. Two more years and Goten can see Trunks but what will happen in this 2 years. Thanks for reading. And if you like it review and like it lol **

**Edited (4-4-2012)  
><strong>


	4. Save Me From Myself

_Thoughts=Italics_

* * *

><p>If you were to ask me two years ago,<p>

"_What do you want to be when you grow up_" I would have probably giggle and say…

I can't remember what the old me would of said. I don't even know what I want to be now.

It's quite sad.

Even as I lay here looking out my window I can't seem to come up with an answer... it was quite cloudy outside. It´s a bit chilly and the coldness of my windows cannot stir me from my thoughts. Everything around me is cold, and this house that once emitted happiness… was now gone. The laugh's of the people that once lived here, were gone, dead. Left once my father died.

The walls that once contained photo's of the family were now tainted with dents in them. The frames that held them were now broken, and if you squinted you could see the remains of blood, my blood. Little things that started accumulating with the beatings I took.

The floors that contained the many foot steps of hope, were now dirty, filled with broken plates and dust. I had tainted this house with my blood. Blood that escaped my now carved body. Yes, carved. It seemed to be her new pass time and it filled her face with such a happiness it scared me.

Almost like an aphrodisiac. That´s why I only wore long sleeve shirt. Because if I were to see such scars and bruises...it would prove that she truly didn´t love me. It would prove that I was alone

…..(**Silence**)

There had been many times, many times in where I looked out this window and thought to myself,

¨_Run Away_¨

And yet no matter how much I yelled I never once moved.

Because I was afraid to leave her.

Because I still desperately hoped that her love for me would grow.

It was stupid really, hoping for something he had never experienced...love, what had love ever done for him? Nothing

The only thing it had done was beat me.

Made me feel worthless.

Love had never done nothing for me, except, call me a monster

* * *

><p>"Welcome home" I smile as I asked her if she was hungry. At first she never ate, but eventually she took the opportunity of the free slave and now she eats and makes me cook<p>

"I'll be back soon" she tells me it's only 10am

"Okay" I nod

And when she leaves I start training, everyday I push myself to some limit and everyday my muscles are sore. But when I look in the mirror something is off. I can't place it but I know it's wrong. I´m to tired and leave my doubts behind, and as I walk into Gohan's ex room I search for my piano

And right now I feel compelled to play it, because it frees my heart from all it's sorrow

The melody is soft at first

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

He stops playing because he can hear the droplets of the water clash outside his window, it was raining. And the noise outside made him realize how quite his house was. A storm was brewing. The noise gets louder and the thunder clashed outside his home, he shakes a little and shuts his eyes tightly...a little slowly he extends his arms this coldness is something he welcomes. It's refreshing, it's new and it doesn't hurt him, like the coldness of his mother.

Goten leaves the window open and continues to play,

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And no one is there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you _

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

And the door opens revealing his drunk mother….it's midnight, and for some reason he keeps playing this song over and over. Because it was this moment that he was looking for, he had wanted his mother to hear him play.

Another song about his love for her…the only way he had taught himself to express his bottled up emotions. She stumbles over to him, and for once he can't contain the happiness in his heart. It thumps so loudly it hurt.

His palms are sweaty and he feels like his words are cracking under the pressure, but she doesn't move

_I know you haven't made your mind yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment _

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue _

_No, there's nothing _

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Chichi doesn't understand the sudden sadness in her heart but it's there slowly building up. Voices start plaguing her thought's and suddenly tears well up in her eyes..was this guilt? The young child had probably forgotten

…today was his birthday.

It hurt to see him, because he reminded her so much of Goku. She hurt him for her own satisfaction and kept him for her selfishness. That was the only reason she kept this child.

_The storms are raging _

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Through the winds of change_

_Are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love…._

_To make you feel my love_

How old was he today…..that's right he was 8 today. Trunks and him were suppose to be reunited soon, she had promised Bulma.

She would brake that promise…

She couldn't love the child, but she wanted him to suffer as much she was….she couldn't understand why but she had, and it all started with the wish she made to the dragon to turn Goten into a human.

It had started the day she asked the mailman to stop bringing the letters that brat Trunks had written to her son…..

It had started the day she spilt her son blood.

It also happened when she made her second wish to make Gohan forget Goten….

She was a horrible mother, she knew and sometimes she would plead for someone to stop her from hitting her child. Because so much abuse had caused her son to never smiled. The reason he faked sleep when she returned home. The reason he never spoke.

He was his fathers son after all...and that was the problem. The man that she had loved had left her, just like that. Always trying to save a planet but never there marriage. And by hurting Goten, it hurt him(Goku). It erased her pain when she did it. Serenity, that was the feeling, his screams, his pleas...everything calmed her at the end...

After her son finished playing the piano, she broke the bottle she had in her hand. Goku´s betrayal hurt to much... she remembered how his eyes welled up with tears, how his tiny hands grasped onto her fabric. But she wouldn´t stop….

_Some one save my child_

Were the voices in her head

"It's all YOUR FAULT!" she screamed

And so I took the sharpest edge and carved his back.

¨AHHHHHHHH!¨

Were his delightful screams. My pain was now replaced with a sadistic emotion, I became aroused and the more he screamed the more I wanted to hurt him.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Goten would scream

I licked my fingers tasting his sweet blood. At some point he had lost consciousness and I dropped the bottle there,

"I love you" I whispered kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday son, my present to you"

Soon his voice didn't fill the house, but his blood colored the floor…..such a pretty color

It was all his fault, maybe if I wrapped my hands around his neck

….Just like that….

Maybe if I squeezed tighter

…Just like that….

And yet I collapsed

"Goku" were my pleas

Maybe if he was here, he would of stop me from hurting his son…the very image of him, the constant reminder that he(Goku) had left her

Why? Was she not all he wanted, what had she done wrong, they had been so much in love, everything she had to give, she did….

Goku save me

When had her love turned into so much hate. She remembered holding this baby boy in her arms, and she remembered how Goten had saved her, and now…..what had changed?

* * *

><p>Goten awoke and quickly got up, despite the injuries to his back, his body ached and his back dripped with a crimson substance but he didn't care because the mess that he made would have to be cleaned before his mother came back<p>

However just as he was about to clean he heard the whimpers and followed the noise….

"Mommy, what's wrong"

Chichi looked up, her child….why…..she had done everything…everything in her powers to….kill….

She cried,

_I'm sorry I don't have a heart to give you, I think I lost it ….long ago _

However once his frail body came into view something once again snapped and the voices ceased to exist.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, Your going to stand there and look down on me, like your better than me…..get away…GET AWAY, I HATE YOU…HATE YOU. MONSTER!"

Goten didn't move for a second, his hand shook, and tears fell from them, he finally had his answer, the one that he didn't want to hear….she hated him.

Chichi got up quickly, but Goten quickly followed because something didn't feel right. He followed her until they were in front of the piano, he didn't speak up…..he held his breath and prayed. But no matter how much he prayed no one ever heard him. Not even as she destroyed his salvation the final cut between him and his mother.

Nothing tied them anymore.

He moved closer until he was in front of all the pieces, he couldn't remember how she had done it, because everything happened so fast…time blurred but the conclusion was evident and the effects were now taking it´s effect.

Gently he picked the keys. As the tears fell, cascading down his face. The storm was still raging outside and thunder now surrounded the house he cried, cried louder than any scream, louder than the storm...he cried, because everything had finally caught up with him.

_I could hold you…Hic…_

_And I know you haven't made up your mind _

…_.I'd go to the ends, _

_ To make you feel my love_

And he held onto that key, until his tiny frame shook and his hand bled, his palms rubbed against his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Maybe it's all in my head" he whispered

Maybe if he was born first, he would have a loving father and mother…maybe if he were a girl his mother would of loved him. A part of him had lost the motivation to continue on living.

And so he prays, for a better day.

He prays for his mother.

He prays for a different kind of love that wouldn't hurt him.

He was eight today, but today he wouldn't get a happy birthday, because no one was happy that he was born.

* * *

><p><strong>5 days later<strong>

"Goten!"

I think it's Gohan, but I don't know anymore. Mother hasn't been back, and I'm starving, I haven't eaten in days, so all I do is sleep. I can't go outside, but I finally feel a warm embrace, something that I have desperately wanted and so I cling to it with all my might…

I can't see, but I think I have finally found my way….

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO Another chapter, since so many have found an interest in this story I decided to update faster. Sorry if it feels rushed. But we need to move on right? Segments of his life will appear later on... This is a story about Goten and Trunks and I want to get there but it wont be for a while. Since I still haven't figured out how to introduce them<strong>.

**What happened to Chichi? We'll see…no she wont' be back for revenge but she will affect Goten…..**

**SPECIAL THANKS!**

**NICE NIPPS-Hope I haven't disappointed you yet. And here is the next Update. Hope you like it. If not, let me know **

**CSSNDRFOX-I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I really don't want to disappoint, since I'm trying to get to that point. I don't want to rush the story but I don't want to lag it either. So were on step closer after this….**

**LOUSSI-Yes, I don't want to make Chichi the bad guy, even thought she is. But it will get better for Goten. **

**And to all of those who have read this, and have added made it a favorite. But most of all thanks for taking the time to read this. It means a lot…**

**Rate and Review -(might post another chapter)**

**(4-13-2012)**


	5. Just When I felt Like Giving up

**Italics = thoughts **

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Gohan found his little brother's body, he(Gohan) remembered how the background of the house perfectly portrayed the state he had found his little brother in.<p>

**Broken and Alone.**

The stench that infiltrated his nose made him recoil in disgust. Almost as if all the battles fought in his young life, hadn't prepared him for this. He wasn't a stranger to death, he had died, his father had died countless times, everyone around him had died. But the sight before him, made his stomach churn, it made him want to expel everything currently held within vowels of his stomach.

It was a horrible feeling. Not even Cell had induced such a sickening feeling.

It had been years since he last thought about his little brother, but recently something kept nagging at him, pulling at his blood. It didn´t let him sleep, and so

in his disoriented and Confused state he looked for an answer.

Quickly he flew to his old house hoping that maybe it would trigger some form of memory. Anything that would give him a clue on the nagging feeling however, the feeling increased the closer he got to his old home. He knew, since his blood seemed to beat faster and his palms felt overly sweaty.

Blood never forgets. It was fickle yes, but it never forgot. And yet the closer he got to his mothers home, the more it tore at his determination. Because something told him his baby brother, the same person he had brought to this world was in trouble. Such a revelation destroyed all self worth he contained as an brother.

Desperately he searched for his brother, he searched through this house that contained so many memories for him. And as he looked around he noticed the broken and depressing shape his old home had taken. It was obvious that his beautiful memories didn´t exist anymore it was obvious the moment he noticed the whimpering body near the door.

Fait was cruel. And he handn´t noticed just how...until he heard his brothers silent plea

"Mommy" the young boy whimpered

"Goten!" he screamed. Trying to awake the boy from whatever nightmare he was currently having

But nothing stirred the younger Son…the former Goten that he knew was now gone, and what replaced him was this empty shell. An empty shell that clung to his T-shirt desperately

"Sorry" he kept whispering

Gohan didn't understand why the young boy kept apologizing. It wasn't right. If anything he(Gohan) should of been the one pleading for forgiveness, he should of been in this situation, not Goten.

Not a child.

And so he hugged the younger figure as gently as he could, trying to warm the now limp figure in his arms. Slowly he rose above the ground leaving behind the very same place that had brought him(Gohan) the happiest memories.

* * *

><p><strong>And the months quickly passed.<strong>

Goten had found himself smiling again. Everyday he would wake up curled up in his brothers bed, Gohan didn't mind. Sometimes the older saiyan would wake up before his baby brother and just stared because it had revived memories of happier days. Because staring at the child before him hurt to much. The very same person he had brought into the world was currently wounded and hurt, the very same person he had promised to protect...he had failed

This time he would be his savior.

Unbeknown to Gohan, the young child would stay in his own room and cry. A part of him still expecting his mothers return.

"I hate that I let you down, and I feel so bad about it, I guess Karma comes back around cuz I'm the one that's hurting now" he whispered placing his legs near his chest, resting his head on his knees.

His life? was broken. Consumed in a world filled with guilt and self loathing because when his mother smiled, he knew that smile was never for him. Those beautiful gestures he desperately sough after were for his father, the person he looked like.

Making him the very reason his mother cried at night.

Maybe if he had died, his mother would have been happier he would think. Since it seemed that everything was fine way before he was born, because before him there was a loving mother, a loving father and a happy child.

It was his fault.

The depression and the guilt had drowned him, the wounds given to him offered him an escape. Redemption he called it.

Until one day Gohan noticed the depression building up

"I love you so much, little brother"

….With those words…..

Goten stopped moving choking on whatever words he was trying to form...

_I was given the answer to the one question I had my entire life._

_It gave me the reason for my existence. And for the first time, I took charge of my own life and I came out into the world. Because even thought my feelings of love had been shattered, they didn´t disappear._

* * *

><p>GOHANNNN!" Yelled Goten<p>

Gohan quickly came running, he had been currently grading papers…

Gohan, after leaving home under the pretext that he loved Videl, obtained his P.H.D in Physics and Math, and taught at his old local High School. He never loved Videl the way she loved him….he wasn't ready to love just yet. And the pressure's of his mother weren't really helping. And so he used Videl. Well not use her, he clearly explained to her that he wasn't ready to settle down. Because he was a saiyan, and being a saiyan meant that he wouldn't age like humans did. So there was no rush.

And so he waited…waited for the day he would truly fall in love.

"Gote-" came his reply, but before he pronounced the N in his name, Goten had tackled him to the floor.

"Big Brother, I'm bored. Let's play…better yet let's train!"

Gohan grumbled but non-the-less he nodded, he couldn't say no to those big puppy dog eyes. Plus, he(Gohan), had spoiled the shit out of his little brother the minute he had brought him home. There were still some challenges he was facing. Even as the months passed by, he still couldn't remember why he had forgotten Goten, or how he had remembered. It must have been his Saiyan blood. That's what he believed, blood never forgets. And he was glad.

It wasn't easy living with Goten:

1. Brothers got into fights….but whenever he yelled, Goten would look at him with wide eyes and then, proceed to lower his head in defeat

2. Another thing that Gohan found difficult was hand contact with Goten, of-course Goten is just a child, so when he wanted to hold the boys hand, when crossing the street, Goten would quickly hide his hands, and look at his as if he were a monster.

3. Communication was another big thing. Goten never told him how he felt, no matter how scared he was…his suspicion lead him to believe that the young boy didn't want to bother him…father like son

4. Goten never talked about Chichi his mother.

But now his brother smiled, danced, but he was a tad dumb. Not dumb more like naive…very NAÏVE. It scared him. But for some reason something bothered him, Goten's stubbornness when it came to his studies. Goten had begged him to teach him, and whenever he did, the young child paid attention almost as if his life had desperately depended on it. He wondered why?

"GOHHAANNNNN!" Goten yelled again

"Fine….Fine…." He replied, but he was scared, the boy had recovered fast, but his body had not, especially since he felt like Goten was hiding something important from him. For example, brothers changed in front of each other, but Goten for some reason always ran, and dressed in the dark or in the bathroom.

Plus lately, the younger boy's body seemed, a tad curvier. At first his theory was that it was the lack of proteins, his body lacked. But then nothing changed, his muscles didn't come back, and the boy apparently was really good at suppressing his Ki.

"GOOOHHHHAAnNNN!"

"Alright!"

They took there fighting stances. And Gohan quickly attacked….Goten didn't move. Something wasn't right, just like before his body failed to summon it's strength, it wouldn't listen to him. Before his body would rush with adrenaline and his heart would quicken in excitement. But now, his body shivered and fear, soon engulfed him.

_ Run away _

His body screamed. He had feared this conclusion, but never wanted to admit it. The reason why his body was carved, no…he was just rusty, that was all….

"KA-ME-HA-ME"

Goten looked up as we heard those very words, he couldn't stop Gohan from charging. His voice wouldn't listen to him, and everything had dried, almost as if he hadn't drank-ed water in days. This was the end, after everything he had been through… this was finally the end. Finally someone had loved him, accepted him for the way he looked, and took the time to explain what he had done wrong….finally he was standing on his own and for what….just to be stopped by his inability to use his saiyan powers…

"GOHHHAAAANNNN!" he cried

Quickly the wave was stopped

"what's wrong squirt?"

Goten quickly opened his eyes but stayed a distance away…..he felt dirty, he wasn't a saiyan anymore. Life was punishing him…that was what he believed

"I'm(hic)…..I can't feel it anymore Gohan, it's not here. The warm feeling, it's gone all of it….for years, it's gone…" he cried

How is it possible for a saiyan to lose his powers? Gohan quickly panicked and carried Goten to Capsule Corporation. Maybe the Prince would be able to help him figure it out.

Goten just looked at the city before him understanding his fathers love for this planet.

Just like his father he wanted to protect it. He never knew his father, and Chichi had always told him that he didn't need that man, but the way Gohan spoke about him, did the opposite. He wanted his father, he wanted to meet the man Gohan spoke so fondly about.

The air passed through his body and it eased his pain…..and it numbed his back, for once he was happy, truly happy.

However he never allowed this happiness to last...

_I don't remember when her religion had become so dark and twisted, all I knew was that I was all alone_….

Suddenly I was thrown high into the air, I laughed…..I didn't fear falling because I trusted Gohan with all my life. The only thing I feared was waking up, and realizing that I had never moved from the kitchen floor, that no one had rescued me.

"Gotcha squirt"

And yet this man easily managed to defeat my demons. Because these hands proved that I wasn´t a monster, that maybe it wasn´t my fault...that I was loved.

**They knock…**

Vegeta opens the door, and notices Goten looking at him with teary eyes,

"Unka Vegi!" he leaped, Vegeta of course caught him. But was quite surprise to see the young child once again. After Goku had died he took it upon himself to protect the kid. Train him in the saiyan ways. But the young child's ki disappeared long ago.

"Hey Brat!" he spoke

But even at this close proximity he still couldn't sense the Ki, non-of it…it was completely gone. Why?

But before anything was answered Bulma walked towards the door and noticed Gohan,

"Oh hello Gohan, haven't seen you in ages. How is work?"

Gohan gave the stereotypical Son family trait, and rubbed the back of his head and smiled

"Work is harder when you're a single parent. Especially when you're a teacher, in the Math and Physics department…haha"

Bulma missed this family, she hadn't seen them in ages and it had become quite lonely without them. Every since Chichi left. Chichi…her friend, she worried about her, no one had heard of them, her or Goten. She missed the young bundle of energy….

She noticed the child curled up in a ball.

"Who's the child?" But before she got an answer the said child took a peak…he blinked…she blinked

"Auntiiiii Bulma!"

The young child cried, how long had it been since he had last thought about his family. He had been so engulfed with his mother's well being that he had forgotten them all….he remembered waking up many nights reaching out, but he wasn't there anymore

It was lonely

….and then everything changed and his mother had become his everything, she was the reason he woke up in the morning, the reason he took her beatings, the reason he wanted her back….

But now he laid and these arms, which reminded him of the day his mother forced him away…from him…..and had asked him to never forget. It was funny how the future played it's cruel joke because he had turned around and done just that

….he had missed this all of this…..the way his heart fluttered right now. However it would soon end. Because his mother still haunted him. He hadn't moved on just yet and everything she had ever yelled, beat and kicked into him was still engraved, was still carved, was still…void

_"You think he would accept you back?" she would yell_

_"Your pathetic, he's a prince, your worthless…no one will ever love you!"_

_"You're a dummy don't nobody want you, don't nobody need you, he's not going to accept you with wide arms, he will hate you just like I do right now"_

And his heart did stop fluttering.

"Goten?"

And he couldn't help but flinch. Because he knew who it was.

It was him. Not a him…Trunks

But nothing happened. And the grown-ups watched the kids. Suspense lingering in the air, no one would admit it, but Trunks had drastically changed in the past years

"Chibi?"

….Nothing happened again, Goten wouldn't look up, but tears were clearly seeping from his eyes. It had been to long…to long indeed. And now it this feeling it felt almost foreign,

But it all changed, when Trunks made the first move

…..My heart dropped and all the voiced in my head disappeared, because Trunks was hugging me…a sinner

_ Just when I felt like giving up on us….you turn around and gave me one last touch that made everything feel better, and it made my eyes get wetter…._

* * *

><p><strong>Another update wooo…..Thanks to all the support I've been getting. I really enjoy writing this story. Sorry if it's taking longer than planned. I know I promised MPREG but we will get there, so please keep reading? This chapter is quite lighter, but Goten has yet to heal, and it will be apparent in later chapters. Finally there reunited, but what does the future hold….I'm seriously debating whether or not this was a good choice, in letting them so early on. But Trunks isn't the one that Goten knew a long time ago. <strong>

** Special THANKS TO:**

**INUOKAMILOVE16-Hahaha thanks, I'm glad you like this so much, that you commented twice, I'm so happy. I now understand when other writers says that reviews make them happy. And they seriously do, know that you have officially made my day lol….Yeah Chichi is a bit unstable….and crazy, poor Goten. Thanks once again for your review. **

**MONITA-Aww thanks I didn't mean for it to be so dark, but it just seemed to happen. Here's the next update. It's a bit less dark but the elements are still there. Since Goten still hasn't healed. I mean he's still hiding his back, which contains everything he's been through. Let's see what happens next . Thanks for your review**

**Rate and Review-(Might post another chapter soon) **

**I've included some songs which don't belong to me. In the precious CHAPTER it was TURNING TABELS by ADELE**

**The last sentence was **

**CALIFORNIA KING BED by Rihanna **

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED AS A FAV AND HAVE TAKEN THE TIME IN READING THIS.<strong>

**(4-15-2012)**


	6. I'm sorry, but I can't anymore

**Italics=Song**

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter. And I must admit that it was terribly difficult to write. I don't know why but it was. But I am glad that I have updated before finals start. After this chapter there will be a 8 year leap...meaning the MPREG will finally commence...I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I hope that you, the reader, will inform me...maybe you like it, hate it, or I just need to write it over again...let me know. Oh and I might not update until finals are over sorry. But once that is over with updates will be made regularly...or I will try lol<p>

Anything underlined will be the author...

**Special Thanks To:**

**CSSNDRFOX: Wooo Here Read More….I have updated**

**LINKINPARKGxVYAOIFAN: Thank you. I sure will(Keep Writing) I truly love this couple and it's sad, cuz people hardly write about it. And this is how this story was born. And I'm glad you like it so far**

**NICENIPPS: I'm sorry it made you tear up. When you love and your love isn't return, it's really hard to move on, and I'm trying to convey that. But his life is better and it will only get better…I hope…The objective in life is never quitting and that's what Goten will do because he was born a fighter**

**INUOKAMILOVE16: They will get along, but Trunks isn't the same and neither is Goten. But they will be the BFF's…but as you know Trunks beauty attracts people. Just like Goten's personality draws in Trunks…So let's see what happens right? lol**

**MONITA: Hahaha we shall see. Although it's not a big problem, like I've made it seem. It's more like…he had become so dependent on his saiyan powers that being human is completely new to him, since we have our own limits(which are a-lot) unlike saiyans….lol**

**ZOMBIE ZOEY- Sorry the update took longer than intended but it is finally up. It makes me happy knowing that I can invoke such emotions in my readers. Hope you continue to read this story. And I hope I don't disappoint**

* * *

><p>Goten walked around Capsule Corporation, it was dark and no one else was awake, the only sound that resonated through the halls came from the trinkets that surrounded the mansion(Like clocks). After a long day, Bulma had suggested them staying over…that was two days ago. However for Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks it was a perfect opportunity to train, of-course Gohan had to be coaxed into fighting but once he did, it was the saiyan in him that fought, sweated and strived to be the best. Almost as if the blood had been an old addiction that the young raven had long forgotten. An animal that waited for the right moment, to strike.<p>

And as for the youngest Son?…Well nothing really.

* * *

><p>Watching them fight I understood the power of what our race truly was. We were powerful, a race that was almost extinct. This was what was left of our proud race.<p>

I sat outside Capsule Corp watching all of them fight. A part of me was trying to resurface that same addiction, that we saiyans, could never put down. Hence, why we fought for so long, because once we released our primitive side nothing could/would prevent our high, except the punches of an enemy who was stronger and faster.

Something that challenged our limits. And as I watched the fight progress, I couldn't help but realize how much I missed that feeling, that adrenaline rush, my saiyan heritage was now gone and I had to become small and insignificant to realize how especial our race was. Before becoming a human, I was able to stand on my own and fight my own battles, get beaten to a pulp without ever fearing the consequences, but now, all I did was fear those very same consequences that could cost me my life at any moment.

I think the other part of me was still hoping for the magical return of my powers, that's why I tried so hard to keep up. Because if I had admitted that my powers were truly gone then something in me would break.

Dejectedly I laid on the grass. Curling myself into a little ball. I closed my eyes realizing that for the first time in my life I wasn't looking at the world through a glass window, no I, was outside. I didn't move as I enjoyed the wind simply pass my body, I took off my shoes curling my toes against the dirt and I inhaled, letting the clean air fill my lungs. It was hard seeing the world filled with so much color, so much happiness.

I was trapped inside a room for so long that in it's darkness I bathed. Everyday I wished and prayed to be like those happy children running by, hoping that one day that would be me.

That dream eventually became twisted and cold. My racing thoughts remembered a childhood game that would help me defend against mother. In my older ages I remembered my desperate attempts to cling to my mothers love,

My Name is Son Goten, I wanted to be something in my life, all I wanted in life was to be loved. But instead I go beat,

_"Goten school is not going to help a stupid whore like you...get yourself a job! Your worthless fuck!" _

I was her Scorpio child, her lying trickster.

_"I wanted him to love me, that was my fucking man, my man. And he wanted you, that's why I hate you. He was suppose to love me, you made him go away. It's your fault. You fucking whore, who was going to love me. Who was going to make me feel good? Tell me you fucking slut!_"

And so she went on, an endless outpouring of contempt and complaint, spiced with threats. I found my self falling into some dark abyss, falling as I searched for signs of God

I couldn't handle her cruel words. Or her hands as they wrapped around my tiny neck.

Yes, words and threats that slowly started drowning me, falling, falling into a dark placed that coerced me into letting go of my heart. That's when, in desperation, I opened my eyes. As I looked around I noticed that the cruelty of my house didn't await. I instead had found myself surrounded by beautiful colors...

A place that never looked at me like a monster.

_Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me,_

I don't remember when but suddenly I had found myself running. I couldn't pin-point where it was exactly where I running to but this was what I had yearned for. I had been breathing short shallow breaths for several minutes now, while my heart beat a wild tattoo. My consciousness fluttered like a candle flame in a high wind then without warning I heard the echo's of my laughter.

_I could go running __And racing, And dancing, And chasing, And leaping, And bounding, Hair flying, Heart pounding, And splashing, And reeling, And finally feeling_

_Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!_

_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

_'Now's when my life begins!_

The dirt that clung to his clothes, the strips of grass that made his skin itch, the warmth radiating on his skin allowed him to feel his humanity, giving him a chance to live out a dream he once had. He was no monster. 

_Ba-Bump_ his heart thumped. He smiled and once again he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. In the darkness he had lived in never allowed him to see the passage of time. During that time he couldn't remember anything that wasn't a beating, he couldn't remember anything that wasn't an insult. In that darkness he had no one but his conscious to talk to, it was his only friend and honestly he never slept. But that was once upon a time, because now everything he saw was in color, everything was beautiful

Ah, this is what it must meant right? The word beautiful….he thought

Gohan said this word on a daily basis.

Finally he understood the word, finally he understood it's meaning because it truly depicted

….moments like these…

* * *

><p><span>Damn his humanity, he had only ran a short distance but that short distance had exhausted him beyond belief.<span>

And so he sat, next to a giant tree. Exhausted from his mini adventure the young raven closed his eyes tiered from the exhaustion he had caused his body. So he just sat there enjoying the scenery. The wind passed his body and his hair swished in the air his body relaxed and his mind was clear. 

"GOOOTEENN!" screamed Gohan, yup….an overprotective brother

"Heeeey GOOHAN!" he yelled back

Gohan tackled him to the floor

"I was worried"

Goten smiled, "Your squeezing the life out of me" he gigled

"Ready to go back?"

The young son just nodded his head and as Gohan picked him up, his eyes started to get drowsy, and the realization of his exhaustion hit him ten-fold. Today had been wonderful but being human definitely didn't have it's perks. His human limitations sucked, and now played a critical role in his life. Something he hated

"Hey Trunks, is it okay if I lay Goten in your bed?"

That was all I heard as my body was laid in what felt like a cloud. I started humming a quirk of mine. It soothed me in my loneliness.

"You said you would never leave me, I believe you….I believe" I whispered.

A song she used to lull me to sleep. When she loved me.

"I won't" was someone's response. Despite my eyes being closed, I felt Trunks next to me, no, more precisely I knew it was him. That same bond we had years ago, was now slowly returning.

Silence had filled the room. And through the silence I heard the rain.

It was just a drizzle and it soothed me to sleep. I don't remember when it was that it had last rained, but in my mind I had found it interesting that it would rain today.

On her birthday.

I quickly opened my eyes, thunder had struck. A typical fear, but my fear had a cause. It happened when I was 6 years old…..More specifically it was the day she first stabbed my hand, that day she pulled me by the hair and dragged me outside. That day she tied me to a tree, a punishment for lying to her….

**"Go-chan, what happened to your hand?"**

**I looked at her and then at my hand. I smiled at her,**

**"I accidentally hurt myself mom, you know how clumsy I can be"**

It was raining that day too.

_"I wanted him to love me, that was my fucking man, my man. And he wanted you, that's why I hate you. He was suppose to love me, you made him go away. It's your fault. You fucking whore, who was going to love me. Who was going to make me feel good? Tell me you fucking slut!_"

I remember banging on the front door for hours, I remembered how much my blood oozed down my body, as it was washed away by the rain. And I remember how close that lighting was to me that day.

Goten quickly opened his eyes, and as he did another flash trembled outside Trunk's window. He staggered back, and it seemed like he had awoken Trunks who was starring at him, confused. Nothing was insight except for the memories that once had been abandoned, the many pleas that went onto deaf ears. 

"Chibi?" your voice was all I heard

The young raven quickly huddled over to a corner trying to put as much distance between himself and the lightning

"I'm sorry" he chanted

However unlike last time, someone was embracing him

"I'm here Chibi…I'm here"

"Come on, I'll show you….it isn't that bad. It's only thunder" and so the young heir carried the young Son, bridal style. Goten wasn't sure where they were heading but at this point every fiber in him, held tightly, and his finger tips brushed against the other being.

Trunks was here, someone he wasn't used to just yet. But terribly missed. The Ki he couldn't sense anymore, he still felt. A protection which soothed him.

His arms tightened around me as we walked the empty halls of Capsule Corporation. When my body shivered from the cold, his arms would hold me tighter. I think my heart was beating faster…why?

Another flash, I flinched trying to break his grasp…

"It's okay" he would coo

"Did you know that back in the day, lightning and thunder were thought to be the wrath of Zeus?"

I looked at him and nodded my head….of-course I didn't know. There were so many things unknown to me, but he kept walking never breaking eye contact with me, fear clearly danced across my face, because I saw my reflection through his eyes.

"Today is her birthday" I spoke

Trunks didn't say anything but nodded his head, telling me to continue.

"Mother's birthday" I was shocked with myself because I said your name without crying. I have friends now and I stay home now without feeling alone. I even laugh a bit louder without you. And I see different shades now, almost never afraid. But when I think I'll be okay. I am always wrong, because my heart doesn't want to understand.

He squeeze's me

"Mother, doesn't love me anymore. And so she abandoned me, to die until Gohan….found me. I remember waking up at night. My hands used to reach up and search for you, Trunks. But I had mother then. But then they would reach up and search for her. And every time they would, nothing would catch them. Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building. And my heart..it doesn't want to understand , it shakes and every time it breaks whatever piece I try to find. Thought I died to know she loved me...I´m all alone"

Nothing was said

"Then hold onto mine. I promise that I will never let go"

I didn't get a chance to respond, because the rain was falling gently onto my skin. Never did he once put me down, but a part of me didn't mind. The fear was still there but being with him here… I felt another part of me being at piece. And once again for the first time, I found myself feeling the rain on my skin…feeling as every drop touched a different part of my body and it soothed it, bringing forth memories, old memories in where it was just me and the rain. But for the first time I was outside feeling it drip all over my body and not just my hand…. Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore

Trunks still held me, I think it was the human in me that scared him. Just like it scared Gohan.

We were soaked to the bone, but I wasn't cold because your body heat kept me warm, my back was to your chest and your hands encircled my stomach, and for some strange reason my head just looked for that little area by your neck that made this all seem like heaven. I hummed a melody and you let me, let me heal or conquer whatever fear I had left as the rain danced around us

**I let it fall, my heart**

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it,**

**It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

**My hands they were strong, but my knees were far to weak**

**To stand in your, arms without falling to your feet**

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you'd play you would always win, always win**

**But I set fire to the rain, **

**Watch it pour as I touch your face**

**Well, it burned while I cried, **

**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**When I lay with you I could stay there and close my eyes**

**Feel you here forever: **

**You and me together, nothing is better**

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you'd play you would always win, always win**

**But I set fire to the rain, **

**Watch it pour as I touch your face**

**Well, it burned while I cried, **

**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain**

**And I threw us into the flames**

**Well, I felt something die**

**Cause I knew that, that was the last time, last time**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door**

**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**

**Even now that we're already over**

**I can't help myself from looking for you**

He wanted to move on. But he couldn't because a part of him was still screaming, searching for the love he had obtained from his mother a long time ago. Because despite all of the bad memories, it made him appreciate the good ones. But he wanted it all to burn, he wanted to start a new….But he was afraid, a part of him still clinging to those memories. 

But I think I figured it out. It was because I was just a child, my hand tightly grasping to my mothers, like a bird without wings, who was forced to take flight. And now I was still that injured bird hoping that his mother would take pity on him…..

**Well, I felt something die**

**Cause I knew that, that was the last time, last time**

I wish I could take the pain away, your pain….mother, please forgive me but I'm tiered. Because this love has dried up, leading me to doubt myself. Please forgive me. I need to get away, because it's killing me. I simply lack desire, so please, please

Forgive me mother...

"Trunks?" Goten whispered

"Hmm?" was his response

"I'm not scared anymore…."

Trunks looked down at the figure looking at him, and for the first time a small smile was placed there….

"About time….dork, who knew you were such a baby" he laughed

Goten pouted

"I'm not a baby Trunks. You're just mean" and stuck out his tongue

Trunks the little devil, picked me up and threw me up, high into the air. Testing to see if I was still scared. But I wasn't because I knew I had him. We would grow up, and change, I knew that, but for now he was my best friend. And as I fell I extended my arms ready for him to catch me, and when he did, my arms encircled around his neck, both laughing like there was no tomorrow …..

_AHH that's right. That's what "beautiful" means. Moments like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs included: <strong>

**Set fire to the rain by Adele**

**A couple of line were taken from Leona Lewis**

**A line from Tupac **

**And Tangled...**

**Mister B Gone(book)**

* * *

><p>Rate and Review...<p>

Edited(4-18-2012)


	7. Babysitting Baby Bra Day 1

Hi. Sorry for the LONG Delay lol. But I am ready for constant updates wooo...Since summer is finally here. Like I mentioned before 5 years have passed. But Goten has yet to start High School.

For story purpose's Bra is 2years old and Pan, Marron and Borra will be around Trunk's age.

Trunks, Borra, Marron and Borra are 16

Goten 15

Italics= Thoughts

**Special Thanks: **

**GUNSANDROSES2656-Thanks. For the review. And thank you for taking time...in reading this **

**ZOEY CRUISE ZOMBIE ZOEY-Like I've mentioned before here is the update. And thank you so much for your support**

**THE YAOI PIMPETTE- Hahha thanks. Well here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goten?" Questioned Bulma<p>

Goten looked up from the book he was currently reading, it wasn't interesting at all and its dull pages made him angry. But atlas there was nothing else for him to do. His body hurt, and it ached, and that's why he was now reading while laying on the couch. As a saiyan he had never felt this exhaustion...once again, DAMN HIS HUMANITY!

And so he kept flipping through the pages of the book something that needed the minimum of body movement. Wondering why he even bothered. And then he remembered. His fight with Gohan….the fight made no sense to him, since Gohan just kept yelling over and over…he couldn't remember exactly what it was but, he did remember one word….common sense...so now he was trying to get this so called common sense, you would think that after 5 years Gohan would lighten up. But nooooo, Gohan did the exact opposite.

Instead he became over-protective. For the exact same reason….he was still human. As if her were made of glass, no more like paper.

For some reason the Dragon Balls wouldn't help. And no explanation was given on the matter. But Vegeta had already suspected that and took it upon himself to train the young saiyan. Five years have passed since that day and Vegeta had trained him in the art of purification.

Which sucked. This being the reason his body hurt.

All he did was meditate. Not as easy as it sounded. First of all you sit in a certain position for hours. Second there was an increase in gravitational force which was all exerted on his body.

What was purification?

Well it was simply the conversion of ones ki into its purest of forms.

For example, and hour glass contains millions upon millions of sand(grains). Once the hour glass is needed, the grain will pass through the opening in space, one grain at a time. Which what he did for hours. Turned every spec of ki into it's purified form. In where one spec of ki takes about hours to complete depending on the concentration.

_Vegeta and his crazy traditions_ he thought.

Don't get me wrong, he loved his uncle. A man that had no need to train him had no connections to him. Trained him and encouraged him-not really- but to the young raven, the dedication the prince had showed had meant a-lot.

"..the bastard is such a hard-ass. He never smiles and hardly ever encourages me. All he does is grunt and glares at me...I´ll show him

But not now because my body hurts to much. However there are times when Vegeta makes me feel self-conscious of my body." he whispered, still oblivious to Bulma standing next to him

_At first it was fine, nothing weird in seeing another man half naked...however it made me question, me. What was wrong with me? I asked many times. Why didn't I have a muscular body?_

_Why was I so different from the rest of our race…._

_Because let's face it...Unlike Vegetas, Gohan's, or Trunks muscular and well toned body, mine took on a form that reminded me of the females of this planet, like Bulma's. And for many years I had attributed it to my lack of training, but over the years nothing changed. Not even when he started my training. Nothing ever changed,well except for the pains that I started receiving as soon as I turned 15._

And so his remedy. Hide under his orange Gi. One that was once his fathers. It didn't cling to him like the ones Gohan had mysteriously gotten him. Three massive saiyans and him.

"Goten?"

The young Raven looked up and tilted his head to the side,

"Would you do me a favor? Could you take care of the baby? You see Vegata's and my anniversary is coming up and I have something planned for us, it's just for a week?"

Goten thought about Bra, the young princess had barely turned 2. Her cute blue eyes that always rescued him from the morbid thoughts that plague his mind sometimes. Eyes that showed such happiness whenever she saw him. It made him feel needed.

Forgetting that Bulma was still in the room the young Son quickly sat up, and rubbed the back if his head

"I would love too!" He exclaimed forgetting the pain resonating through his body

"Great! Were leaving tomorrow!"

I simply nodded, and decided to pick my things ready to leave since Gohan would be making dinner soon.

"Bye Bulma" he waved

"Wait Goten aren't you going to wait for Trunks?"

I looked at her and nodded a 'no' ….for many years me and Gohan had a family tradition. We would always have dinner together. Plus knowing Gohan he would use this as blackmail, his foresight admirable...

"Flying Nimbus!" He yelled

He couldn't believe how many years had passed. And nothing had changed, well almost nothing. Over the years Gohan had gotten a tad overprotective, Vegeta treated him nice(well as nice as Vegeta got) and Trunks. Well Trunks… had gotten colder somewhat, he had changed drastically over the years, and it had started as soon as….the moment he started High School...Which I would start in a week.

But low-key, Trunks had become a tad over-protective. I understand us humans don't have super strength, but that doesn't mean were useless. When given the right opportunity we show our true shine, like an unpolished jewel. Sure I didn't have super powers, couldn't fly, or magically convert my hair color but I did have a good sense of humor...heh

I guess Gohan just feels sorry for me since...I decided to open up to him. I talked about mostly my fears, things that he never asked about. For example, about my phobia about holding hands,and the reason I still don't speak out...and the thing about my back. I swear this is the last time I tell him anything...although

I do remember how hard I had cried that day, and I remember the deadly spike in his ki, never in my life had I ever seen him that mad before and it scares me till this day. I showed him every scar that adorned my body. Ones that I've never even seen.

Under his gaze I couldn't breath, his hands tightly at his side, knuckles white, breath ragged, eyes closed. It suffocated me . A part of me didn't want to ruin the beautiful image that he had of mother, the other part of me wanted to tarnish everything mother stood for him.

The very same woman who didn't loved me, loved him. The very same woman that beat me, called me a monster, held him, comforted him...a woman who made me sick. Healed him. This woman loved Gohan, not me...him.

I'm corrupt, a son born from a criminal is a criminal. And that's how I felt. I wasn't loved, I wasn't even wanted

And I could see why, Gohan had achieved everything on his own because he was the on to hear words I had yearned for all my life,

**I´m so proud of you**

However the emotion that had won that day, made my stomach churn, I wanted to throw up. Because I was afraid of Gohan's rejection. What if he didn't believe me?

"_Goten! I should of aborted you. Cuz you ain't shit. The moment Gohan placed you in my arms I knew that you were worthless"_

A bastard child.

"Goten?" he spoke and crouched down on one leg, gently he cleared the tears from my face

**"Goten that wasn't love..." **and my knees gave out. That day I had cried and cried because for so long...I waited for so long to be loved by someone...I was finally given meaning to my life

**"I love you, little brother"**

And now I wish I hadn't poured my heart out to him…because he treats me like a porcelain doll...as if I'm defective and I hate it reminding me of my flaws, as if I don't already know them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Goten you're here early. Bra's awake but she hasn't slept much. Maybe you'll have better luck" Bulma smiled

"Brat! Remember just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can slack of!" Vegeta yelled

"Yes sir?" I stuttered

"Well GO-Chan, were leaving now, here are the emergency numbers, here's were we are staying, and Trunks is still sleeping. Young boys these days. Just party party party"

"(Inser baby talk)"

There before me was a restless Brief's. She looked tiered and a bit cranky, tears were ready to escape her small eyes. But nontheless she looked extremely happy to see me. I held her, picking her up from her cradle while bidding farewell to both Vegeta and Bulma.

"I hear you haven't slept, Bra-chan. Why?"

The baby just tilted her head to the side

"What if I fall asleep with you?" ….it was pretty early

Bra let go of a yawn, one that she had been suppressing, so Goten walked cradling the young child in his arms and headed for the couch. He gently laid on the sofa and placed baby Bra on his chest holding her in place.

The soothing beat of his stomach easily put her to sleep and even Goten found himself getting drowsy.

But Bra still kept waking up, the child was quite restless. And so he gently patted her back until she simmered down. Goten didn't know how long he was there for, but he had fallen asleep.

...

Trunks awoke surprised by how quite the house actually was. Usually there would be wails from a certain sister of his.

His head hurt.

"Fuck" he muttered

Yesterday was such a blur. He didn't remember what he had done, but he had partied hard. And his reward. A killer headache.

And now he was fucking hungry.

...so he slowly proceeded to go down the stares, in just his boxers, (might I add) but the small creaks that the floor wasn´t helping the how he hated hangovers...

He stopped.

"Fuck!" he muttered. His mother left for the week. But before despair took on it's form Trunks heard some noises coming from his living room.

Suddenly he couldn't move.

"….Cu-t-e"

There before him laid the cutest image ever.

His chibi and the baby. Oh how cute this moment truly was.

Goten stirred and gently opened his eyes.

" Hey Trunks-kun...are you hungry?"

Trunks gently shook his head. It was amazing how well Goten knew him.

"Here hold Bra-chan, while I make us some food"

An hour later Goten was done, and Bra still hadn't awoken yet. Which Trunks was glad about.

"Trunks, dinners ready" Goten yelled

Trunks walked over to the kitchen with a baby Bra in his arms,

"That smells good, Chibi"

But before anyone could eat Bra started wailing, so Goten pulled out the baby chair and sat her right next to him,

"Are you hungry too Bra-chan" and all of a sudden laughter filled the house. Okay say Ahhh"

And the baby did, Trunks would stop and look at the two in-between bites, currently he was at dish #9, when he suddenly got an idea

"Why don't we take the baby to the mall?"

Goten and Bra tilted there heads to the side

"What's a mall?"

Trunks couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Just go change, chibi"

And Goten did, confused as to why Trunks was laughing at him. But nontheless he did what he was told and changed from his orange Gi.

But before that he wanted to dress up, Bra.

And so he proceeded to go into her closet only to find the cutest dress on the floor, it was quite simple, nothing to special about it but it's simplicity made it beautiful. One with the colors of white and burgundy.

He also packed diapers, and a bottle just incase he might need them.

And finally for him, skinny jeans with a long-sleeved shirt, that exposed his collarbone slightly.

As he headed for the car he glanced at Trunks, instantly he blushed

Trunks was fucking hot.

Who knew his friend had developed so, ummm nicely. But he shook his head removing any weird thoughts

"Ready?"

I just nodded, and proceeded to place Bra in the back seat, making sure to secure her seatbelt, once secure I sat in the front next to Trunks. Honesty be told, I had never been in this so called vehicle, it made my stomach churn, but it astounded me, it was almost like flying, something that I have dreamed of doing for years now…a part of me wanted to be a bird, because maybe all of the chains that bound me now, wouldn't hurt me anymore…..

When we finally got there I was quite shocked to see the amount of people that surround this so called mall. And as soon as I placed Bra in my arms I think she thought the same.

Honestly I was scared. Never in my life had I been surrounded by so many people, and I think Trunks picked up on that because he placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and a smile covered his face, and baby Bra seemed to be excited as-well….

"(Baby talk)"

I simply smiled.

We walked inside and he still didn't removed his hand from my shoulder, my worries vanished as soon as little Bra snapped out of her daze. And boy when she did, let's just say she had Vegetas personality.

She struggled and struggled until Goten finally put her down, he held onto her little underarms and helped her walk, people stared at the beautiful picture and Trunks encourage little Bra to continue her little adventure. She seemed to be giggling, spitting bubbles as she went.

"Up" were her hand signals. And Goten picked her up and as Trunks took him around the mall, he noticed the many stares Trunks received.

Both man and woman looked at him in a way he had seen Bulma look at Vegeta. Almost hungry. And filled with want. But Trunks didn't pay them any attention, like he had been used to them. He looked down and Bra was looking at him, almost like a glare, Goten stared back…suddenly he looked up frantically, and people looked at him and smiled, he didn't have anytime and quickly took Bra to the bathroom.

"Are you hungry Chibi?" Trunks asked

But he never received an answer and instead noticed that his small saiyan friend was gone. But he realized that Goten must of walked into the bathroom in order to change Bra's diaper. Leaving him alone with this thoughts

Feelings had accumulated over the years ones that he didn't like. Feelings he shouldn't be feeling, towards his best friend. The boy was young and naïve, and his pureness still scared him. This world wasn't for him. And the loss of his powers weren't helping him be calm either. And for good reason, Goten had something about him that attracted people to him, and that's what scared him, his way of trusting people too easily. Apart from the fact that his young friend was now human.

Who was he kidding. It had everything to do with it. He was a human. He was weak…

But there was something Goten was hiding from him. For example, when they were young Goten stopped taking bath's with him. Never changed in-front of him and seemed to lose his will to fight, verbally. He was naive but something had drastically changed within the boy.

And that's when those feelings would surface, he didn't love Goten per-se, no, it was more along the lines of need. The way Goten needed him, warmed his heart. It brought forth emotions he didn't feel with any other person. If he had to explain it, it was knowing that Goten would never break his trust. Knowing that he wasn't after his money. Knowing that he could be his true selfish self and Goten would welcome him with open arms. It was knowing that Goten needed him

However something had changed, Goten's body was different and his scent unlocked something feral inside of him. Something he almost couldn't handle But-not-the-less he contained it. It was that scent, that sometimes drove him insane, that's why he had distanced himself from his young friend as soon as he entered High School,

"Excuse me?" Some girls giggled

Trunks looked up and smiled, a fake one of-course,

"Yes?"

The girls blushed at his baritone voice

But before anything could be exchanged something grabbed at his feet

(Insert bubble noises)

It seemed like little Bra had learned to stand up.

"Good job, Bra!" Goten squealed

Trunks smiled genuinely and picked his baby sister up, congratulating her on her new feat. The baby smiled and Goten continued to make a fuss.

The girls looked at the happy "family" especially the way Trunks looked at Goten, but it wasn't in that romantic way, no, it was dangerous…why? Well, Goten had bent over, which in-turn exposed his back(just a little) and Trunks eyes opened in shocked

"Sorry, we didn't know you had a wife" which broke Trunks out if his trance

Goten tilted his head

"You're married?"

Trunks at that moment really wanted to face-palm but decided against it, since his young friend didn't realize how feminine he looked to the outside world, he hadn't realized just how many people turned to look at him.

"Bra-chan, walk to Go-chan!"

Bra looked at Trunks and seemed to be pretty content being by Trunks's side.

"Trunks I'm hungry" Goten complained

Trunks smiled ready to head in the direction of the food, but before they made it to the food court, Trunks stopped

"Owww Trunks why did you stop?"

Trunks looked down noticing that Goten had fallen down, so he extended a hand and proceeded to lower himself, offering his friend a hand

"Trunks is that you?" A girl asked

Before Trunks turned around and acknowledged the girl, Trunks picked up Goten

"Yes". He answered

When he looked he noticed that it was Paris and her gang of girls, which included Pan, a girl named Marron Bora…and some other "popular" girls

"Hello Paris, Borra, Marron…and other" he calmly spoke

While a young Bra struggled to break free.

Goten ignored all the girls and all the girls ignored him, and so he turned his attention to little Bra encouraging her to break free

Soon all of them started laughing, Goten didn't want to interrupt the reunion so he gently picked up Bra and walked away slowly, since he was still hungry.

" Bra-Chan what should I eat?" He asked

The two year old looked around…she wasn't looking for a place to eat but instead started looking for those little animals that other children were riding, ones that she saw coming in.

"(Baby talk)"

Goten noticed what Bra was cooing at.

"Oh, do you want to go on that ride?" and so he walked over to that little station

"Excuse me?"

The young girls turned around and blushed

"Yes?"

"How much is it, those rides" he asked

The girl responded,

"20 bucks, and it comes with a free picture" she responded

And so little Bra got on, what looked like a Cat. Not to sure. But I must admit that it was cute and looking at her I came to a realization.

That despite my mother hating me,despite my scared body...I didn't hate my mother because a big part of me believe that my mother was full of hope when she decided to give birth to me.

That's why she left that day.

Because a part of me wanted to believe that the hope she had when I was a child had returned.

Because a part of me believed that her love for me had never left, that I had always been her "Moon."

Because that is what the moon does…**.it light's up the darkness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for taking the time in reading this. Please Rate and Review, be it bad, good, or you hate me lol(don't hate me) review. If you don't like this chapter tell me hahha...<strong>

**Rate and review-Might update faster lol**

**Edited (4-18-2012)**


	8. Day2 I remember

Like I promised another Chapter. I'm very proud of this chapter actually. But like I've mentioned before if you don't like it…tell me….I had re-written this chapter 3 times and I'm proud of the final product. Once again thank you for all of those who have taken the time in reading this. It makes me happy.

Oh And I promise that the next chapter will be more happy…..

Bold=Song or random words to make a point

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

**ZOEY CRUISE- Thank you. I really hope you like this one. And once again thank you for all of your support**

**CHERY- Really, I'm so glad that I haven't let you down. Here I have finally updated. I really hope you continue to read this. Thank you for all of your support**

**THE YAOI PIMPETTE**- **Next chapter will be quite humorous, but this one turned out to be serious. I hope you don't mind…thank you for all of your support **

**Windalchemist001**-** I'm really glad that you have enjoyed this story by far. And thank you for taking the time in reviewing, I greatly appreciate it. I promise that the next chapter will be more humorous since I feel that this story is a tad too sad hahaha…Good times are bound to happen soon**

* * *

><p>As I watched Bra giggle and ride that cat like creature that looked like it had some form of weird disease and no one had the decency to euthanize yet. I stood there wondering where it was that my childhood had gone. A childhood that was now ruining my teenage years.<p>

All I was trying to do was breath again and strive to be that strong saiyan I once was. But I couldn´t because there was just to much that time couldn´t erase.

How long had I been preventing my heart from breaking? How long had I tried to mend all my broken pieces? Sometimes it got to the point in where looking at my own reflection in the mirror hurt because when I looked at myself my ugly reflection of my memories looked back.

"(Baby Laugh)"

And yet, It was her laughter that broke me out of my trance. The laughter of a child which proved my existence meaningful in some way. Those sounds which resonated through the mall became edge of glory for me. Many people turned, wondering where such a sound came from. A gentle laugh which brought a warmness to my heart. A happiness I had sought to give my mother,

This very same happiness

"(Baby Talk)"

"Are you done Bra-Chan?" I asked

I picked her up, her eyes which once showed energy, were now drained. She didn't feel like walking anymore (trying to), the child was finally exhausted, but content at the same time. Almost as if her life's mission was finally complete. Which I think it was…

Looking at her drowsy eyes, made me realize why Vegeta loved this child, and why he had seem more human when he was around the young heiress.

"Sorry, Goten, are you ready to go home?" I heard someone ask me. But for some reason I couldn't recognize this voice, it seemed almost sensual, I might even add sexy. A voice that sent shivers down my spine. My heart had fallen, and where my stomach once was,butterflies lived. I felt my knees turn to mush. But I found myself clutching my heart once I turned to see Trunks surrounded by all those girls.

I couldn't place it, I didn't know where such emotions had surfaced from. Maybe, It had happened when I saw the way those girls surrounded Trunks.… that I had a sinking feeling at the pit of my stomach.

What was this feeling? I didn't know, however, I knew that these feeling only arose when I was around my best friend, this poignant feeling, was different. It felt horrible. A feeling I had never felt with Gohan.

…But a part of me knew that girls were better company, because they were pretty, they were smart, they were soft. They were mothers, they were able to offer him a family. They weren´t broken...like me

How was I going to compete with that. Tell me?

"….." I couldn't respond

I looked down at Bra-chan and the child was deeply asleep, at least one of us was content in this situation.

Her small hand clung onto my shirt, something that warmed my heart, because it simmered down whatever self-doubt I had within me….I was glad that I had Bra to distract myself with

Because from the corner of my eyes I could clearly see, hatred, pity, and disgust…..I wanted to introduce myself to them, but I didn't…. they already had misconceptions about me.

The girls however tried to persuade him(Trunks) otherwise

"He can walk home, can't he?" one of the girls whispered

"You're to nice Trunks" the other reprimanded

And that's how it went for what seemed forever, until I wavered under their heated gaze

"It's okay Trunks. I'll just walk home" I whispered

But it seemed as if he wasn't paying attention to me. Instead he flirted with them. The way your hands twirled around their hips...I wanted to look away but I found myself yearning for that very affection. The way your eyes shone, your smile, the sweet nothings

**Time and time again, I play the role of fool  
>(Just for you)<strong>

"I'll just walk home." I stated once again this time a bit louder.

**Do tell me why you waster our time, when your heart is admitting you're not satisfied**

You finally turned to me, and walked closer, tall and proud you walked towards me, looking at me like the prince that you were.

Almost as if you were carrying all of OUR race with you on your shoulders. Dragging them behind you

I couldn't move, a finger, or even cracked a knuckle…..I didn't dare to make a sound. At that moment I had hoped that my heart would stop beating, to stop clinging to whatever it was we had. And yet no one else would notice, but your KI had gone up many levels and I couldn't move because it had scared me

Thankfully Bra didn't notice.

I looked at you with courage in my eyes, but as soon as I turned, my hands clung desperately to blood poured down from my bottom lip. I wasn´t ready to show you these eyes. Eyes that had unlocked everything that I had put away…..

**When you grace me with your cold shoulder, whenever you look at me and wish I was her**

* * *

><p><strong>Day #2<strong>

* * *

><p>Today would be the day I would fly.<p>

Yes fly.

Five years. Five freaken years and I still hadn't found a way to fly.

But today would be the day.

Thank God babies slept for more than 10 hours. And since the day had been glorious I placed her crib outside…don't ask me how I achieved that feat.

But anyways, I placed her crib outside…that way I could meditate and watch her at the same time…..

However I was having trouble concentrating.

Something was wrong, not with me but with Trunks. For the past day Trunks has/has been acting weird around me. He hasn't been home, and when he looks at me…it reminds me of when we went to the mall.

_"SIGH"_

QUickly I shook my head. I didn't want to think about this anymore. Today I wanted to fly

Slowly I closed my eyes, channeling whatever energy it was that I had built up these past years. Everything seemed different when I closed my eyes, things I had never seen when my eyes were open.

All around me, everything was lively. But I wouldn't last long, because once you start this process of Purification, you start fighting your inner demons.

"_Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior when the thunder calls for me, Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior standing on my own two feet_"

Ahhh, I remember that day, I remember saying those exact words…our Turning Tables. A life that changed the color of my eyes.

I honestly thought I had achieved my own salvation, by standing on my own. And yet I never achieved anything.

I was never very outspoken.

I never wore nice clothes.

I still hoped for my mother to walk through Capsule Corp´s doors.

How did I change. I had more questions than before.

"_It's okay to be afraid. That is what it means to be human. It's your humanity. Being afraid doesn't make you weak. No. Your humanity Goten….allows you to conquer it. Remember brother, one's greatest enemy is __**oneself**__"_

Gohan….my brother, my father, my guardian.

Mother's hatred,

Bulma's kindness,

Vegeta's coldness(tough love) and Trunks way of making me face things, never compared to Gohan's advice. Advice that he had given me in-order to face the shadows that plagued me. Subconsciously my knees were tired, my legs didn't want to walk anymore, and my hands didn't want to grasp out anymore…

I was tired, because whenever you hold out a helping hand, it gets hurt….

"_Goten, I don't thinking people hurting each other is bad. I'm sure that people you've hurt with that fist….have deeper wounds that anyone else. I think that people hurting each other is a way for two people to eventually shape their forms…that way they can mesh together well. If you are afraid of your held out hand getting hurt…then I want to use my fist to make the present with you. _

_ Because when we find strength in someone, and chase after that. That is where we get courage to advance forward. Remember brother, No matter what kind of sadness envelops the darkness of our despair…if you put one foot in front of the other, at some point you will reach a place where you can see the light" _

That day Gohan had given me a reason to continue my feeble life

"_Goten, I love you_"

It was his love for me. That allowed me to stand here and live, breath and dream. Unlike my mother who made me believe the opposite...

Yes, it was her words that made me believe I was ugly, that I was stupid, that no one would ever love me. She had truly made me believe how insignificant I was.

I had lost the real me. And sitting here, I hadn't realized how badly I had believed it. Which made sense….it was the reason why I was never outspoken, the reason I never left the house, the reason why I always stuttered when threatened

I breathed in deeply.

"_I will become stronger….and then I'll kill all the people that did this to you mom!"_

This memory…..I remember it. How could I have forgotten…..this was when I was 7 years old. Mother had gone out that day, and when she came back, bandages covered her face, and she was sleeping while I stayed by her side. Enraged by the person that had hurt you….I remember all of those tears, because as a saiyan I wasn't able to help you. As a man I wasn't able to protect you…..

"Mom….Do you remember we used to go shopping together a lot….I would try to find eggs or something that were cheaper even if only by one cent in flyers. So I put as many groceries as I could into my bag….I wanted to help you any way I could. But you always put the heavy things into your bag…..

*Tears*

I…..To the very end….I NEVER was able to protect you even once…

The young raven poured his heart out, tears of sadness poured down from his eyes, almost like a never ending river. So many bad moments he had lived with his mother. So many that he had forgotten the reason why he had wanted to save her in the first place. Hatred had borne in his heart, the hatred, that grew once his mother betrayed him by leaving.

That's why he cried, because he had forgotten why he had tried so hard to save her and why he had never hated her because subconsciously he knew…..but it was buried deeply into his mind

"Don't cry" I heard a whisper…

I looked up,

"_Go-chan, what do you want to be when you grown up_?" _my mother asked_

_A young Goten stood there walking hand and hand with ChiChi, and giggles were heard_

"_Hmmmmmmm…" Young Goten thought _

_Soon the young child smiled,_

__"Mom, when I grow up all I want to be is HAPPY"__

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again Thank you for taking the time in reading this. Review if you get the chance, might update faster. Goten Finally remembered what it was that he wanted to be a child...YAY!<strong>

There were certain lines that don't belong to me, but were taken from certain Manga's

Tenjou Tenge

Under the Glass Moon

**Song=Cold Shoulder- Adele**

**Next Chapter- Happiness all around LOL...I think Goten has finally made a step foward, so next chapter will be sunshine lol..**

**Edited(4-28-2012)**


	9. My feelings for you

**Day 3**

**_Bold_=thought **

_Italic = song_

* * *

><p>A part of me wondered why I had forgotten such a memory. But I think I know why that particular memory had been pushed back to a corner of my mind...I think the reason had been my mothers cruel words that had overwritten anything nice she had ever said to me. I think in my own self preservation I had locked everything away, the good and the bad...<p>

I never wanted to become a burden, not to the person who had given birth to me. I didn`t want her to think I was useless. So I strived to be what she had wanted me to be, she always said it was my fault but despite her words I did my best to look strong and put on my bravest face. And yet I crumbled because I wasn't strong. And the more I tried to hide such a though, the more ashamed I felt; the more I began to hate myself. Because the thing I was most afraid of, the thought that scared me the most, was that my very own mother would reject me. That I would be hated by someone I loved the most.

(_He was already rejected by his mother-recap chapter 3?-, but she never rejected him with her words.)_

I felt ashamed, and yet I waited...

Waited, for her to crouch down to my level and hold onto my small frame. I wanted her to wipe my tears with her thumb and protectively tell me,

"_This is not your fault. It's okay_"

But what was already to much to ask for. She had taken me in, when no one else had wanted me. How could I even fathom to ask for something more. When all I did, was bring her so much sadness. And yet even if once, I wanted her...

To lie to me. If only once...

Because a mothers comforting words strengthen the heart, they are the source of courage.

And yet I strived to get through it all by myself, without a mothers comfort. I forced myself to find the good things in me, that everyone else seemed to see. Those qualities that everyone had. And the more I looked...the lonelier I got. How could I? Encouragement doesn´t work that way, no, not when your lead to believe...

**_You´re a monster._**

But when someone says they like you,

**_I love you little brother._**

For the first time...then you can begin to like yourself a bit more. Because when someone else begins to accept the person beneath the surface, for the first time, you feel like you can forgive yourself just a little.

I stood before a mirror now, and began to wonder if my mother had found happiness.

Now that I wasn't there...

...(silence)

I looked at myself now, after so long. The broken image of my former self stood before me, staring back. For so long I had prayed for a savior, just like in those fairy tales. Sorta like a prince that would take me away. Sadly, no one came. For many years It felt as if I were dreaming.I remembered being so scared, and my pleas, my screams which echoed through the place I had called home only did one thing, they returned back from where they started. Me. But no one ever listened, since no one else cared.

And after my dreaming I awoke with this fear... Maybe this was the cause of my insomnia.

Ever so slowly I removed my shirt until my tight gasp let go, and the smooth material escaped from my fingertips almost as if it had been water. Leaving me to look at my body.

First, my pale skin which never touched the rays of the sun shone with a beauty I had never seen before.

Second, a flawless smooth chest that contained no scars what-so-ever

Third, the curvature that was my upper body which still confused me. Those were the things reflected from the object that never told lies…..that damn mirror.

This person was really me, the real me. Just staring back...

When I was younger, I could only stand to glance at my face. It hurt to much to see a reflection of a monster. I keep saiying monster. I know. But it's so egraved in here(head) that it had become a truth for me.

This was not the person I wanted to be…and so I became someone else

__When I pretend everything is what I want it to be. I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see,__

__When I pretend, I can forget about the criminal I am. Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but, I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just (trying to bend the truth).__

I couldn't take it anymore and I found myself turning around. I hadn't seen myself yet, because in my mind there was a constant battle. I wasn't ready to admit that she had really done this to me.

_I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be_

_I remember what they taught me. Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be. Remember listening to all of that and this again. So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in_

_And now you think this person really is me and I'm (Trying to bend the truth).But the more I push the more I'm pulling away._

_I'm lying my way from you_

I didn't instantly turn around for the reason that I was afraid. Because it wouldn't accomplish anything, except that I was truly the monster I was accused of being.

_This isn't what I wanted to be…No turning back now (I wanna be pushed aside so let me go). No turning back now (Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone). No turning back now (Anywhere on my own cause I can see). No turning back now_

The very worst part of you…..

….the very worst part of you

…**was me**

I was looking at my back now. And it seemed like every scar had healed, but every memory that each stood for where still . The fault was my own, I think

_"Go-Chan, I do this because I love you... don't worry you'll always remember me this way, right Go-chan? Look Go-chan the pretty crimson color suits you well. Go-chan, you haven't spoken in days, did I break you?"_

I was still searching, searching for a love. No for her love, I don´t think I was...But thinking back on everything, I once again believed that I was lying to myself. But right now that biggest thing in my life, was the courage to accept myself.

The courage to prove my mother wrong...

Because no matter how much of a saiyan I was pointed out to be, my capacity to cry made my human side precious to me.

Despite the every insult that was engraved in me, every fake expectation, every unhealed scar was a part of me. Because no matter how much I bended the truth, this(his back), would always be there. As a reminder.

The reason why I was never comfortable exposing my back. Because I knew that people would look at me and call me a victim.

Something that would make me feel like the biggest liar in the world.

"(Baby Talk)"

I was instantly snapped out of my mind realizing that the baby was in front of me. Cooing and intently looking at my back. She kept talking of-course, probably lecturing me.

I instantly picked her up.

Really, I commented, of course I had no idea what she was talking about, but whatever it was seemed to be pretty interesting, her little talks continued

"Papa" I interrupted

She looked at me and giggled, quickly forgetting to lecture me

"Papa" I continued

"Ba(insert spit bubbles)"

I laughed at her cute attempt

Suddenly an envelope fell….I picked it up 'To Bra, from Vegeta' a shiver ran down my spine wondering what in the hell had possessed a True blooded saiyan to send his baby daughter who couldn't read, a card,

But non-the-less I opened it.

"I got a pocket" I threw it on the floor. Wondering how such a thing existed

Bra giggled at my squeamish antics

Once again I picked it up….."I got a pocket full of sunshine" it continued to sing, suddenly I picked up the young child and danced with her as I sang with the song. It was probably Bulma who had sent the card as a joke and had decided to place Vegeta's name on. Only Logical explanation, right?

"Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape…take me away, to a better day. I got a pocket full of sunshine….." how she giggled

I quickly jumped on the bed with her still in my arms

"There's a place that I go that nobody knows. Where the river flows and I call it home. And nobody cries, there's only butterflies"

Okay. So I had seen that movie that other day. You know which one….Something... A. I thought it was going to suck but it didn't. Had he(Vegeta who was probably forced by Bulma) seen it aswell? Or maybe he had already seen it…My cheeks changed to a different hue. I felt embarrassed for Vegeta. I mean can you picture a prince with big muscles submitting to a human woman….yeah me neither

"You should put on some pants"

Goten's eyes opened wide, "Bra-Chan you spoke, and you told me to wear pants! I would have been happy with Papa, but you sure are a Brief's child" he squealed

"No idiot, turn around"

Wait a minute. DAMN IT! I did it again. I put on my shirt-Thank God- and took of my pants(I tend to zone out sometimes, and being caught, I wasn´t ready to expose my back). I hate when that happens…however before any thoughts on why it happened a pain hit the pit of my stomach, recently it has been happening more frequently. But this one hurt so much….

"CHIBI!" I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Sweat started to form and my breath was rugged. Bra noticed it and started crying, she never cried unless something was horribly wrong. And when I looked from the corner of my eyes I noticed a quick flash of yellow.

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I didn´t want him to worry and in a way it was awkward having him worry about me...

"Psych! Trunks you're such a dork!" I laughed, he gently punched my arm, while I tended to a crying Bra. This always happens, a pain that hit's the pit of my stomach. I've had them as soon as I turned 15 but they were never this bad…

"Hey, Trunks, I'm hungry" The great almighty Prince smile's

"Of-course you would be. I have to leave soon" I pouted, no food for me. But I wanted him out of the room…I couldn't take the pain

"Oh, and my friend Pan is here. Why don't you hang out with her. I have to go change"

Trunks quickly left, however his thoughts were far from calm. He was sure that Goten, in a span of a second, had turned into a super saiyan. However his (Goten) Ki was far from stable

"Hi?"

Instantly I could see why they were friends. Her tiny waist, her plump breast, perfect thigh's and a beautiful smile to match

"Come in" I told her

But something about her seemed sincere, or maybe it was a part of me that wanted her to be…Maybe it was because this was the first time that I had realized…I never had friends. Trunks didn't count. Since he would one day become a family man. A man that would fill his heart with his family, leaving no room for me.

She looked at me, almost as if she were memorizing my body. Up and down her eyes wondered but I didn't care. But deep down inside I knew why she was so important. The reason they were always together while I tried to give him space. Her body was the type he always brought home…

"Goten what do you do for fun?" she asked

"…for fun?….I….oh I know, meditate " I smiled

She looked at me, with her provocative body,

"I can tell, all I've ever seen you do is take care of that thing(pointing to Bra)"

I looked down, and Bra's Light blue eyes looked up at me.

"Ba..ba" she said(Baby)

"BABA"

"Baba" The baby repeated over and over, until finally it rolled of her tongue smoothly. I think I almost cried, but instead I held onto her tiny frame jumped out the bed and ran through the mansion trying to show Trunks. Of-course Pan ran right after me.

"TRUNKS!" I yelled

Poor guy ran out the room in just his pants, a worried expression danced across his face. Once seeing my calm face he exhaled the breath that he himself didn't know he was holding

"Chibi, what's wrong?" he kindly asked

I didn't respond because I looked down at the baby and she looked up at me

"Come on, show Trunks?" I cooed

"Baba"

Trunks instantly dropped his shirt and ran towards me, instantly he grabbed my waist, his rough hand slowly ridded up, and as he felt the wave of my waist I….I didn't know what to feel. Maybe it was my admiration for him that made my heart beat so loud. Maybe it was our close friendship. But I didn't want to think about it because he had picked me up and soon our laughter and happiness resonated trough the halls of his mansion. When I looked over to Pan her eyes looked teary, almost as if she were about to cry….Still in his arms I couldn't help but feel pity for her in some way. I backed away from the warmth that Trunks was emitting

"You could join us you know"

She just looked at me, almost as if I were crazy. And just for approval I looked up a Trunks and all I received from him was a smile. She, however didn't move.

Her expression quickly change, the murder in her eyes quickly disappeared only to be replaced by a smile.

"No thank you"

Once again we were by ourselves

"Are you also going to the party?" Pan asked

"Party?" I questioned

"Yeah, I bet Trunks has never taken you to one, let alone let you go. He sees what he want's to. Consumed with your good girl act. Your broken" she mocked

She circled me like a hawk

"Are you ready Pan, let's go. Were going to be late. Oh and Chibi I gave Bra to grandma, in case you wanted to see your brother." he stated

Pan smiled "Trunks, go ahead I'll meet you their. I want to tell him something real quick?"

"Suit yourself, I'll wait for you in the car" and left

"Now Goten, why don't we go to the party…as my friend. And surprise Trunks…..But why don't we go to the one tomorrow. It's going to be more elegant than this one. Would you go with me then?" she cooed

"Really you're willing to take me?"

"Of-course. But first we need to buy you clothes. I'll bring them tomorrow"

* * *

><p>….<strong>5:00am<strong>

Damn it I can't sleep. It's been happening a-lot lately, more frequently, actually. Night's like this scare me. It has a feel to it almost like a paralyzed silence, surfacing the familiar breath's of my own lies. Once again I was left alone to face the memories of the ugly boy

I shivered.

Had it always been this cold….

"Trunks?" I whispered

"Hmmm" he responded

"My room is really cold. Can I sleep here tonight?"

**"**_**Why am I so stifled**?_" Trunks thought to himself. Trying to move his left arm he realized that it was caught, stuck against something. He didn´t want to use unnecessary force so instead he looked for the source.

"_**Goten**_?" he thought

_"___W___hy is he here?" (A guy who remembers nothing about what happens during sleep)_

"On top of that he's clinging to me so closely.…Making me a tad unpleasant" he whispers

**For me sex and sharing a bed are two different things. Even if it's someone I just had sex with, I refuse to share my bed, if I can help it. There were even a few times when I woke up next to someone feeling disgusted, by their odor.**

…." **And despite you clinging to me Goten, you look extremely happy….why**?"

**After an hour I didn't have the heart to wake him up. That is until he began to stir **

"Trunks?" he spoke

**And with those eyes, he looked at me. Blushing. I think this is the first time he's seen me naked…..I mean I do sleep in the nude….After avoiding my eyes he looks up at me once again **

"Trunks….thank you. I had a good night's sleep.….It was a sweet sleep." he smiles

"Hey listen Goten. I'm in the habit of sleeping by myself and I don't welcome the thought of having someone sleeping next to me_**." **_I scolded

_AWKWARD SILENCE _

"Remember that**" I told him once again**

"Okay, sorry" he said while rubbing his head, the family trait of the Son family

**Sometimes I wonder why I become so heated up whenever I see him? I think there's a part of me that want's to tease him, and enjoys seeing his embarrassed face**

**BUT…**

**I've developed a very unpleasant feeling. A bewitching face that I'm falling for and it's making me lose my mind. A face that somehow gives me the CHILLS. You (Goten) have an air that attracts people to you. An air that I can smell clearly. It draws me to you, and sometimes, I find my so called blood going somewhere I don't want it to. Especially in those moments when I see you laughing at the silliest things, but at times when I look into your eyes, they become hard to read.**

**DAMN….**

**Another day has gone by. **

**Today I was offered a job as a model/ movie star. Something about my good looks and well tones/sexy body I told them that I would think about it. However there is a part of me that is getting tired. Tiered of the life that I live. A moment in my life where sex is just a thing to do. Nothing stirs me, nothing makes my heart beat with passion. Sex to me is just a chore, it doesn't return anything to me, it doesn't give me any pleasure.**

**Maybe with this job opportunity, something might change. **

**Suddenly an aroma infiltrates my nose again, and that feeling that I had been looking for had suddenly found me. To the point that something in me awakens **

**My hands travel up and down in an eager manner almost excited **

"Hmmm" **where the noises emitted **

…**..my hands were tangled in a mess of soft hair **

…**..those pleasant hard shoulders that allowed me to press the body closer to mine…..and suddenly I found myself kissing someone, lips that sent electricity through my body**

"**Wait Hard?" **

**Quickly I opened my eyes realizing that Goten had once again snuck into my room, our lips clearly locked together, his eyes were open. But he didn't think anything about it, typical, his naïve-ness is starting to piss me off…. **

"Goten?**" I question **

**He looks at me and smiles **

"Trunks you haven't done that in a while. Remember you did that once...you said it healed. I was such a cry baby once we lived toge-" you giggled at me, realizing that such a flash-back was uncalled for...

**As soon as you turned 13 I stopped any emotion from surfacing. Nothing… there could never be anything between us. I desire you, because your something I can't have. That must be why my body yearns for you. Yes, that must be it. And yet I found myself kissing you again**

"Hmmm**" were your moans **

"Trunks. What are you doing?" you panicked

**But I didn't care, because your smell was driving me crazy.**

"Ah**" you moaned **

**I found your sweet spot. The little area behind your ear and neck. Your moans were driving me over the edge, to the point that I couldn't recognize myself anymore. Almost as if instincts were taking over. **

"Trunks" you moaned my name

**Suddenly I found myself removing your shirt, trailing kisses down your body, finding my way down your long neck, I bit into it. Your Adam's apple. Achieving what I wanted, that arch in your body. **

"Trunks, please stop" **you whimpered but I muffled any noise by kissing you, to the point that I drew blood. I was hungry for you….**

"**Goten?" What had I almost done. I almost raped…..I quickly moved away from you….**

"Trunks? Why are you okay"

"**I'm sorry" Was all I said. But no matter how much I apologized the pain in your eyes will be forever engraved in my mind. **

"**I'm sorr-" but before I could finish you kissed me. And I responded **

"Yes, a 'magic spell' you would say when I was scared…..although you never really told me it's meaning "

"It has no value, it's just a magic spell, Goten, a spell that heals**. " you gently smile at me. I don't know what had come over me, but it was that scent that unlocked something within me. Something ancient had surfaced. Your body was shacking, were you afraid of me now? Ah I get it now, the reason for your small talk, the reason you kissed me. You were protecting me by hiding the fear withing you **

**I didn't want to be here anymore, so I got up and simply walked away without looking back at you. I heard you scream, pleading with me to explain what it was that YOU had done wrong. **

**Of-course you would. You're like a child. **

**It wasn't your fault….it was mine because my heart has been tickled. Sometimes it grows restless for no reason. Sometimes the warmth of your body on my bare skin becomes pleasure. And at times, I become childish and irritable. But…but you know. This kind of emotion. This feeling I have for you can be probably be defined by a single word. The price my temporary caprice would have to pay.**

**To put a name to this kind of emotion…**

…**.is much to high. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stuff that didn't belong to me but were used: <strong>

_**Lying from you**_**, by Linking park**

**Fruits Basket**

**Some parts in Trunks speech can be found: In, 's manga **_**Not so Bad**_

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: <strong>

**Inuokamilove16**

**Zoey Cruise**

**NiceNipps**

**Supersaiyan2479**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Woot another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy. I had been working from 5am-5pm….thank god I had started this a while back, but hadn't finished, because this chapter had taken many paths and this one had won. But I did make it longer…..I hope I can update soon. Sorry once again. And now that my job is done, I have summer school. Once again sorry, I'll try to update soon! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time in reading this.<strong>

**Edited(6-1-2012)**


	10. I love you

**I know right another update. I wanted to surprise since I honestly didn't know when I would update next...This chapter has alot going on. Hope you don't mind. OMG but guess what. Were finally there. THE MPREG I know WOOT! Thank you for sticking by for so long. Let's hope I update sooner...Well once again tell me if you like it, hate it...or something else...**

**(Plus I felt like I owed you guys a chapter)**

**Warning There is sexual content in this chapter...So if you don't like ummm I don't know what to say...look out? lol...**

* * *

><p>He left.<p>

Just like that, never did he once look back at me. It hurt to see him walk away, you would think that I would be used to this kind of treatment and yet look at me. I´m still crying.

I honestly don't understand what I did wrong?

Sometimes I've asked myself if these feeling for you were normal. Where they normal? Would a best-friend really linger in your bed crying.

Sorry.

Sorry.

Sorry.

I don´t know why I was apologizing but in these types of situations that is all I knew to do. I was crying

I was hiccuping

I couldn´t breath.

A part of me wanted something that you weren't offering...such unstable feelings

It wasn't even admiration. I think I knew that. Because when compared to what I had felt for my brother. Stories about his legacy gave birth to this pride I had for him….but I didn't feel that with you.

I think you've tricked my heart into believing….in what? I do not know.

But I want it.

I want it so badly it hurts. And as I lay here tangled in your scent I couldn't help but feel that my feelings for you weren't normal…No they were never normal. Was it my starvation for love that lead me to this conclusion? Was I looking for something in you that I couldn´t find somewhere else.

And yet...

When I'm with you my heart won't listen to me, and it hurts to think about you. S**top** **it** I wanted to yell. But my body won't listen…why won't you explain Trunks. Please tell me, you can do anything to me, but please

….just

Don't walk away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

"_hmmm" were the moans you tried to stifle _

"_If you're scared, you can climb on top of me" I whispered into your ear…but you said nothing. Honestly I wanted something else. And when my fingers traveled down your body. You got the hint. _

"_They say it feels really good when you use fingers"_

_And as I lay their fully clothes, I couldn't help but notice the tent that was forming…shit…it begged for release and the little whore climbing on-top of me wasn't helping the situation. Never, and I repeat never had I ever been this hard. Never had my mind been this scrambled… and the constriction of my pants weren't helping my situation. _

_And once you were on-top of me, I admired your body. The curves. Your parted red lips, swollen from my forceful kiss. Cute. Were my only words. I reached for your chin and once again I kissed you, teasing your erection. I think I grew a fetish…your moaning in my mouth _

"_UHN…." were your moans. However it wasn't the kiss, no. I just couldn't contain myself and I inserted two fingers in search of that spot. Fuck, I think I almost came. The way your ass closed around my fingers didn't leave much to the imagination and each time my long fingers penetrated you, your body shivered like a whore, and the way you screamed, oh dear kami, lets just say the bed would be the last place you would be fucked…but patience was virtue, but I want you to know that several times now you almost took me over the edge. _

"_What does it feel like?" _

"_I…I don't…know" you jerked, and slowly and timidly you started rocking your hips _

"_But when I grind here, your reaction is different." and as soon as I did that, your head instantly found it's place near the crock of my neck, and your breathing on my neck sent more blood to my pulsating dick, I couldn't take it anymore. But I would hold back because I wanted to tease you_

"_Here, let me go in deeper" I whispered, a tone I've never heard myself speak in_

_Your response….a whimper _

"_Trunks, I feel weird, your fingers…their to big…HNM"_

_This is what I've been looking for, someone who was able to drive me over the edge. Someone who's made my brain stop thinking, a person who made my erection so unbearable it hurt. This is what sex feels like. _

"_Goten, come for me"_

**Suddenly I awoke…..**

"What the hell,"The young prince muttered to himself quickly untangling himself from his bedsheets. Once the sheets hit the floor Trunks looked to the center of his bed, in where a certain demi-saiyan was sleeping, curled up in a fetal position. He smiled

Wait a minute…..

"GOTEN!" he yelled

The young saiyan woke up "GOHAN! I don't-" and instantly fell back to sleep

_Sigh_

The young Prince didn't want to think about this anymore. This whole situation just unlocked emotions he had decided to lock away many years ago. Many that he wasn´t ready to unlock just yet.

How did his father handle them?

I mean as a saiyan emotions ran more passionately, their jealousy ran more deeply and when they loved, they loved so fiercely it hurt.

And yet his eyes betrayed him as they traced Goten small form

_Tsk_

"Don't ask me to show you another side of me because I will drown this…this feeling that has accumulated in my heart. I will destroy it before it progresses because these feelings are not normal." he whispers

_Buzz buzz _

**Text Message: "Hey Trunks it's Marron, Pan told me to come over. Could you open your door?"**

_1 minute later: _

**Text message: "Never mind. Someone opened the door"**

Trunks quickly changed.

"Trunks?" Marron called

Maroon opened the door to Trunk's room and once inside she didn't expect to see such a scene …..Trunk without a shirt holding a very flat chested girl to his body.

"_This must be the girl Pan was talking about_" she thought

Suddenly through the baby monitor, Goten heard Bra's cries. Instantly he opened his eyes,

"Turnks! Move" he stated but since Trunks was frozen to the spot. Nothing was being achieved, Trunks wouldn't move and Goten couldn't attend to a crying Bra.

Goten was tiered of waiting for the lavender hair youth to move so he mustered some strength and tossed him to one side and ran out the room…..

Both (Marron and Trunks) stood their calculating.

**On one hand**: Marron was thinking about this "Girl."

Pan was right their too close for comfort. Everyone knew that Trunks was single a genius and the heir to Capsule Corp. But they never had thought that such a girl, low class, could be winning…. out all of them. Something had to be done.

**On the other hand**: Trunks at that instant remembered the most meaningful advice his father had ever given him 'Always be weary of a girls wrath' …..FUCK

"Trunks, you have a fitting in about an hour. Shouldn't you leave now?" she sneered

Trunks was quickly snapped out if his trance….was that today? The Charity event his mother was hosting, one she was originally going to attend, but since she left, it was his job to go in her steed

"Right, tell Goten I'll be back" and ran out the mansion

Marron smirked and walked towards the room where the sounds of a child were imitating from. However the child had kept crying, and her wails could be heard from outside the room infiltrating the halls. Once their she realized why... the 'girl' she was angry at was lying on the floor, sweating, holding her stomach tightly and for what seemed like a second….her(Goten) hair had turned yellow.

"Are you okay?" she asked almost concerned

"Yeah, it'll pass in a second….nice to meet you. Sorry I'm in this situation. But my name is Goten" he introduced in a pant

"Yeah…my name is Marron. And I'm here because I believe your attending the charity event tonight, correct" Not wanting to stay more than necessary she tossed him a bag with clothes and a ticket

"Make sure you wear that. It cost a-lot of money. I have to leave" she scolded.

Goten looked at the bag and inside he saw many pretty things, but that wasn't the objective that they(the girls) were playing at. No, they weren't trying to be nice on the contrary they were trying to ruin him and the bag contained all of the objects necessary to accomplish such a feat, a task that would destroy whatever it was that he(Goten) and Trunks had. And so they bought the ugliest clothes they could find.

A humiliation everyone would remember

Goten picked up the bag while trying to soothe the Baby, she had been very fuzzy lately and he had no idea why. Maybe something bad was going to happen? I mean recently she had been crying more often and hardly did she sleep.

And it had started the moment he had gained a bit of his power minute almost at the same moment as those horrible pains at the pit of his stomach…..

"Oh Goten, here let me help you" Mrs. Brief's said(Bluma's MOM) . But instead of taking the baby she took the bag

Goten just smiled

"Look Bra, I'm fine….It's okay….." he cooed and once she had simmered down he looked for Mrs. Brief's.

"Ummm, Grandma where's the bag you took from me? He questioned

"Oh, I left it up with the other bags, in Bulma's room. Just look for your's" she kindly told him

"Thank you. Oh, and is it okay if I take Bra to the charity event tonight?" he asked

She smiled at him, "Of-course, that's a great idea. Just be careful, okay…"

Goten quickly ran into the room, and picked out an elegant dress with a bow for the baby. And for him, well he was surrounded with bags…..what were the chances of all bags being the same color. Tell me? And out of irritation he chose the closest one to the door….

Goten opened the bag, only to find a very beautiful red dress, heels and a wig.

_Did I by chance grab the wrong bag? _He thought

After 5 hours of getting everything ready, and asking Grandma Brief's for her help. Goten was out the door…..but a few words rang in his mind

"Goten, why are you dressed like this….I mean you look beautiful, but you do realize what you're wearing right?" Mrs. Brief's spoke

Goten tilted his head

"But, Trunk's friends went out of their way to buy them for me, I couldn't say no. Plus I've never worn such nice clothes…." he smiled, but before he left he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"That child. Sure is an interesting kid. But those clothes really do fit him perfectly…" she sighed

And once outside Goten called upon the

"FLYING NIMBUS"

* * *

><p>Flying hadn't taken more than 20 minutes. The place wasn't close but flying sure did change everything….plus Bra had enjoyed the flight so much. He giggles and laugh's made his heart flutter with happiness. Lately he had been worried about the young saiyan because everytime she cried her little eyes out it broke his heart….but she was laughing now and that was all that mattered….<p>

Goten stopped a block away from the event…..

"_Goten remember normal people don't know about us. So don't fly around them" _

Meaning he had to walk….but his feet hurt….(pout)

"Why don't you try walking in these…Gohan" he reprimanded to no one in particular

But once the dazling light's and the beautiful people came into view. He instantly stopped fighting his imaginary brother 'Gohan'

He had lived in the woods for so long, that coming to the city had left him speechless. Never in his life had he imagine something so intriguing, he felt like Alice going through the looking glass….no it was better, because it was he who was experiencing this, not her(Alice).

All at once everything was different, but all he kept thinking about was….

_"I'm here at last_ ...I _think I understand, father. Why it was that you defended this planet so much. It truly is beautiful" he thought_

"Excuse me, where's your ticket" spoke the security, interrupting his thought's

Goten reached into his pocket and pulled the small piece of paper out

"ummm…here" he timidly spoke

"Right this way…" The man in the Tenor voice spoke

Once inside he felt almost as if he had been teleported into a magical place. Bra of-course giggled and he himself couldn't move, this place was amazing, the light's, the people. The shininess…. Everything felt like MAGIC.

And while in his stupor Goten hadn't realized the looks people had given him, some not hiding the fact that they were looking….but Goten was only looking for one person.

Sure he had decided to wear a beautiful long fitting dress that outlined his curves, and his hips swayed as he walked but Grandma had called him beautiful...but like before he didn´t care about all of that, because he was looking for one person,

….Trunks

That thought made his heart flutter he was glad that the music had been playing so loud because his heart thumped so loudly against his chest. His cheeks warmed to a certain degree, and his stomach felt as if it had dropped.

"Bra this place is beautiful"

…On the other side Marron talked to Pan

"Don't worry Pan, this battle is only between us. Anyone who get's in our way. Will be crushed. Trunks will marry one of us" Spoke Marron

"Yeah. And you gave her the ugliest clothes right?"

"Hahah, when she arrives today, she will be…no more"

* * *

><p>"Bra that tickles" he giggled<p>

"(Baby talk)"

"Fine….fine you win. Just please stop tickling me…." and gently he grabbed her hands.

"you can walk now…I have you" he cooed. And she did, ready to explore this shiny new world

"That's a cute baby" someone spoke

Goten looked up and stopped…..

"17?" he questioned

The said man looked quite shocked…"Have I met you before?" he questioned

Goten quickly picked up Bra and hugged the man. It had been over 5+ years and maybe this man wouldn't recognize him anymore, but there was so many things he had wanted to say…but for some reason all of those words had disappeared. Do you want to know how it had felt? It was as if that call you had been waiting for all of your life had been answered. It honestly felt like that.

"17" he whimpered

17 looked down at the pretty young lady who was currently hugging him, calling his name in such a tender voice. He hugged the girl back, he couldn't place it, but he knew he had met 'her' before because something inside his heart had told him that this person was special

"17, I….I wanted to thank you for so long. But one day you left…..and finally I see you again, So thank you…thank you… for everything you had done for me" he almost cried

17 looked down and looked at those dark eyes….those eyes, he had seen them before. Eyes that didn't allow anyone in….

"Gote-" he was about to say. But someone had snatched the boy from him

"Goten?" Trunks growled

But Goten didn't care, because the way his body was pressed up against Trunks felt right. The smell that the older saiyan was producing was unlocking something inside him…driving him over the edge

17 however didn't know that they(Trunks and Goten) had known each other and proceeded to grab Goten back,

Both boys looked at each other, neither speaking since it wasn't necessary. Goten on the other hand was caught in the middle of the fight.

Suddenly he had heard it, the yells of a man. And everything around him ceased to exist because the only thing he cared about was the silent cries of the woman.

Her eyes were like his used to be…..

"Your worthless. The only reason I married you was because your father is a very important man" he sneered. She didn't flinch didn't move didn't say anything

"Say something you stupid dumb bitch"

_SMACK _

At this point people looked at the commotion, even Trunks and 17 stopped fighting and both turned…but what they saw wasn't something they were used to…

A pregnant silence had filled that halls of the charity at this point

Goten grabbed Bra's head protecting her against the impact. His cheek stung, from the powerful force of the other mans. Goten´s body didn´t even flinched. His head had moved to the left following the strike of the older man...this pain didn't compare to what he had been through with his mother

"Whhaaaaa" the baby cried and quickly people ran to his side.

Marron and Pan looked from the sidelines.

"Chibi/Go-chan, are you okay?" Both said in unison, electricity shooting from both there eyes

Time had stopped for Goten however, but someone had given him a warm embrace, and tears fell down his cheek, but when he touched his face he realized that they weren't his

….they were hers….

"I'm sorry" she whispered

The woman he had saved.

"It's okay" The raven had whispered

"Go-Chan you haven't changed one bit" 17 had cheered

17 had hugged his small frame but Goten just kept his eyes locked with his best-friend

_Trunks_ he to yell. Goten didn´t say anything.

"Hey Trunks did you hear the rumor, I heard that Goten wanted to dress up for 17" Spoke Pan

Trunks didn't say anything and instead continued to walk…..he didn't know where it was that he was going but he would know once he was there.

Suddenly the horrible taste of alcohol pierced his throat

" Look how happy 'she' is around him, the way his hands circle around 'her' waist…..You know Marron wanted to change Goten's mind, but apparently she (Goten) wanted this night to be special. That's why their leaving together." whispered Pan

…..Trunks just continued to drink

"17 thank you so much for the ride. I really appreciate it"

17 just kindly smiled.

"Nah it's okay, Borra wouldn't even notice me anyways. She's to busy trying to get the Prince's attention"

Goten placed Bra in his arms,

"You like Borra?" he somewhat yelled

17 just hugged him,

"Goodnight Go-chan. And no she´s my Cousin"

Goten pouted.

"Fine, but we need to catch up. Okay?"

17 just looked at him and smiled driving off into the distance

"Come on Bra. Time for bedtime"

"Today had been a wonderful day don't you think Bra. I get to finally see the world that Trunks loves, and guess what...that woman even gave me her number. Maybe I can help her in someway.." he whispered, since Bra had fallen asleep

_However I didn't get to spend anytime with Trunks. When I found myself leaving, I looked over to where Trunks was…only to find him whispering into the ear of some girl. And honestly my heart hurt almost as if it were shattered_…. " he thought to himself

* * *

><p>I walked into my room, I didn´t want to deal with Trunks today. Well it´s not even his fault it all stems from that girl I saw him with before I decided to leave. It hurt to see them together but a voice said that women were better. I laid in the middle of my bed surrounded by all of my bed sheets. I couldn´t fall asleep when suddenly I looked to my window,<p>

"Trunks what's wrong….come in" I panicked

Gently I laid him in my bed, his hands were around my waist and his head at the crook of my neck. Smelling him turned something within me on, and it seemed to stir something within him as-well since his hands tightened around my waist and suddenly his blue eyes met mine.

I squirmed under his touch because it seemed so sensual, I didn´t know what to do. But whenever he touched me this gently, I wanted to believe that I was special to him. But I knew that I was the one lying to my own heart.

And it hurt so much. Why couldn't we just be friends Trunks? Why was I expecting something from you? I started crying because this wasn´t special.

I wasn't special. I wasn't, and yet I tricked myself once again into believing

His lips touched mine, and this time it had felt different from the other passion burned at my skin, and it touched my heart.

I think I had figure it out. I think I figures out why I had acted this way around you. Yes, it was the reason my heart burned so much because it was something I had never had before, this gentleness was driving me mad.

Why was I here again, Love had never done anything for me and it wasn´t about to change. Was it okay for me to be selfish?

Was it okay to close my eyes and not see the love you don´t have for me?

I was so stupid, I hated myself so much that I started crying because I knew nothing good was going to come from this, yes I knew this feeling...the one that kept slipping from my fingers

Trunks?

"I love you"

I love you

I love you….

**What you don´t understand is I catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand in front of a blade for you. I´d jump in front of a train for you. I would go through all this pain. Take a bullet straight to my brain. Yes I would die for you.**

**But I know you won´t do the same. **

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: <strong>

**NiceNipps**

**Zoey Cruise**

**Inuokamilove16**

**Song: Grenade Bruno Mars-altered at the end-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank to all of those who have taken the time in reading this. For taking the time in reviewing and adding this to your Fav's<strong>...Sorry for any spelling mistakes T.T

(edited 6-1-2012)


	11. Not for my happiness but for your's

**_I know right another update...Well here it is. Hope you enjoy it, of-course for this chapter I included an interesting twist that probably no one ever saw coming. I mean it is DBZ so I'm quite giddy with this idea. Thanks you for taking the time in reading this and I hope you enjoy it. If you don't, you know the drill lmfao..._**

**_Italics= Thoughts _**

**_Bold=Song_**

* * *

><p><em>It's very peaceful here.<em>

_Never in my life had I ever felt this way, a way that soothes me and cradles me, something so gentle it almost makes me want to cry. Almost. I remembered what had happened between me and Trunks. Am I happy? Yes, quite joyous actually. But what had happened almost felt cold. Just an action between two people...nothing more, nothing less. Which leads to me being here in this odd dream. In this dream he´s laying next to me, Trunk, my childhood friend. A friend that I had fallen in love with. Was it love, I wonder. Or was it something that I had fabricated? What was I trying to grasp? I knew what I was looking for...yes I knew quite well, but sometimes it feels as if I used him in order to grasp a meaning to my life. Was I really that broken?_

_I awoke._

_And my dream was over but I felt like I had managed to sneak into another dream. Because before me laid Adonis._

_Oh shit_

_I was frozen to place. And all those thoughts that I had before were instantly washed away. I laid on-top of him, but my weight seemed like no problem at all. Thinking back on my predicament... was I only in-love with him due to his kindness. Had I somehow twisted his friendship into something convenient?_

_I think I was trying to fix the broken me, by mending the pieces through someone else._

_Everything, every single factor of my life wouldn`t leave me alone. These wounds just didn´t want to heal. A pain that surpassed the reality of my life. So much that couldn´t be erased. And yet I was here remembering the times when I screamed and you fought every fear I had, grasping my hand_

_When I cried you wiped all of my tears away._

_Your voice erased all of the sanity in me._

_And I found myself being Captivated._

_Yes, I don´t think that I wanted to be anywhere but here. My love it was real. Maybe I was crazy but I didn`t care because thinking on it...these feelings were magical._

_The butterflies in my stomach._

_The rapid beating of my heart._

_The dryness of my lips._

_THe heating of my cheeks._

_My dear friend why had we changed? Would everything be different if I had stayed?_

_I look out my window and realize that the sun would shine through at any moment. Meaning that my departure was fast approaching. Once again I found myself crying, because he wouldn´t remember and I would never tell. Our cold kisses would always linger, the ones filled with passion would always burn. I love you, I´m sorry that it was you, my heart had chose._

_T_**_urn down the lights_**

**_Turn down the bed, Turn down these voices inside my head_**

**_Lay down with me and tell me no lies just hold me closely_**

**_Don't patronize_**

**_Don't patronize me_**

**_Cause I can't make you love me. If you don't…_**

**_You can't make your heart feel something that it won't and here in the dark, In this final hour I will lay down my heart. And I will feel the power that you wont, No you won't, Cause I can't make you love me when you don't…_**

**_I'll close my eyes because then I won't see the love you don't feel when your holding me._**

**_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_**

**_Just give me till then_**

**_To give up this fight and I will give up this fight_**

**_'Cause I can't make you love me. You can't make your heart feel something it won't and here in the dark, in these final hours, and I will lay down my heart…._**

**_Cause I can't make you love me_**

**_I can't_**

**_I can't_**

**_I can't_**

**_I can't_**

**_I tried my best_**

**_But you put my heart through the test_**

**_I can't make you love me_**

**_I tried_**

_I wrap the blanket around me, trying to leave your scent on me…_

_I turned my back on you, just like you had and it hurt. This simple act hurt so much I collapsed on the floor. I held the blanket tighter than before, who would of thought a broken heart would hurt this much. _

_And it made me think once again...if this was truly love then when exactly did I fall so hard. And I wondered why we couldn't just remain friends? Why did my heart keep longing for something you weren't offering. But this...this action I knew was bad. Relationships between men are not accepted. And if you were to ever find out...So I would never ever speak of this moment. Never. _

_"I finally understood what true love meant...love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be." _

_And I close my eyes one last time for when I opened them again I would give up on this love I had for you, and I would continue on with my life. Hopefully when the time comes I would give my heart again for someone else to take and have my love be returned, like I wanted with you_

_….. I would open my eyes and continue my life, since there was so much for me to accomplish, so many places for me to see….and I honestly, as time would pass, I would forget you, since my heart fell in love with something you weren't offering._

_Yes Trunks I would forget because this planet, is something my father had given his life for, I don't know how long this storm would last but I didn't care because as soon as I opened my eyes I would act like Goten your childhood friend_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_I was born a Saiyan an alien that continued to live no matter what challenge came next. What didn't kill us only made us stronger, made us a-little bit quicker, made our skin a little bit thicker_

_I should of known this love would only lead to a heart-break. _

* * *

><p><em>I showered put on my pants and a long-sleeved shirt, and gently picking up the young girl that needed me right now,<em>

_"Ba-ba" she squealed_

_Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a yell_

_"Brat were home" I looked confused it had only been what, five days…..?_

_I ran downstairs glad that I showered since saiyans had a great sense of smell…and knowing Vegeta he would of told Bulma who would of told Gohan who would of eventually told Trunks….Phew bullet has been averted_

_"Uncle Vegeta" I tackled him, don't worry Bra helped_

_Vegeta grunted but from the corner of my eyes I noticed a small very small smirk. I was happy, truly I was there was so much to live for I didn't want to die with misery in my heart and there's were so many things I wanted to be thankful for, so many…so I wasn't about to complain about the things that I didn't have because at the end of the day there are always people who have it worst off_

_I smiled_

_Quickly I turned to Bulma_

_"Antie guess what?" I jumped up and down_

_Bulma smiled at me, her eyes gentle piercing mine and I wondered if I had ever seen my mother give me those eyes…..But honestly I didn't want to think about it and so I quickly shook my head_

_"What?" she cooed_

_I looked at baby Bra and she looked at me knowing exactly it was that I was asking her to do. She looked at both her mother and father_

_"Baba" she squealed and next thing I know, someone pushed me onto the floor. I looked up and noticed that it had been Bulma, where she got that strength from not even I know, but I must admit they were truly happy_

_"Woman, go bring that machine that records moments" he yelled_

_"Ummm Aunty Bulma…Unka Veggie, I think Ima go home, I miss Gohan" I pouted and they both hugged (More like Bulma forced Vegeta) me and let me go home…..but before I left Vegeta grabbed me_

_"Brat, I sense energy coming from you….you must be working hard" he told me in the most pissed off face ever while ruffled my hair…..with eyes that said, tell-anyone-I-did this-and-I-will-personaly-take-you-outside-and-kill-you-in-front-of-the-human-population-and-not-be-creative-at-all…_

_"Bye" was all I said_

_Quickly I left and honestly I couldn't wait to get home,_

**_10 minutes later_**

_"GOHANNNN" I yelled from the flying cloud_

_Thankfully Gohan was outside picking logs to make a fire, he looked up and smiled_

_"Welcome home little brother" he responded_

_"GOHHHHANNN CATCH ME" I yelled_

_"GOTEN DO NOT JUMP, I REPEAT DO NOT JUMP!" Gohan yelled_

_"WHAT GOHAN YOU WANT ME TO JUMP" and I did_

_Gohan quickly threw the logs he was carrying and caught the young demi-saiyan_

_"Goten (he sighed) what would of happened if I didn't catch you"_

_Goten looked at his brother "But you did"_

_Gohan sighed once again, "why are YOU so happy"_

_Goten smirked "Oh nothing just lost my virginity is all" I teased_

_Gohan smirked "yeah right, now go inside and wash up, dinner is almost done"_

_"YAY!" I yelled_

_And as I sat down to eat Gohan sensed something_

_"Goten don't go into the woods"_

_I looked outside the window, "Why?"_

_"I think there's another saiyan on this planet, I found a pod that looks like the one Uncle Raddiz came in"_

_Goten tiltled his head "WE HAVE AN UNCLE"_

_Gohan looked at Gotten "Oh, I haven't told you have I…..Well let's see there's Grampa Bardock, Uncle Turtles, and Uncle Raddiz that's our family but they all died when Frieza deatroyed Planet Vegeta" before he could continue Goten interrupted him_

_"That's so cool, I want to meet them, can I Gohan, can I"_

_Gohan sighed "What part of dead did you not understand"_

_Goten pouted "Dragonballz duh!" Gohan however didn't even register those last words_

_"Well I'm going to sleep, and remember don't go outside, whoever came from that pod, saiyan or not might still be around, I have to teach tomorrow morning goodnight"_

_Goten smirked….finding a loophole to the conversation, no promises were made._

_And an hour later once Gohan was dead asleep Goten decided to leave._

_Walking around through the woods he started humming to himself, "Cuz I can't make you love me when you don't….and in these final hours I will lay down my heart and I will feel the power that you won't…." Life officially sucked. And yet despite the life he had lived or was living there was something beautiful about his life. These feelings hurt demolished whatever courage he had built as a child and yet they offered him some condolence because in some weird way it was better to experience these emotions then not have them at all. He thought this because he was once like a bird. A bird who was locked in a cage with no form of freedom in a darkness that slowly drives you mad. _

_"OWIE that's what I get"….his pain forgotten quickly noticing the shit that had stopped his fall -he slammed into it- and it had turned out exactly how Gohan had stated, no one was there. _

_"KAKKAROT!" a person had suddenly yelled_

_And Goten turned around looking for the voice _

_"What's a KAKKAROT is that a carrot? You know I hate carrots" he pouted_

_The man walked, and Goten couldn't help but notice how much of a shrimp he looked in front of this massive saiyan with a tail_

_sigh _

_He missed his tail…._

_Maybe I won't die, I mean in the movies before a person dies his life just happens to flashed before -the characters- eyes. So I'm thinking I`m good he thought_

_The man quickly grabbed him by the neck_

_"Stop hidding your KI KAKKAROT" he spited with such anger that Goten couldn't help but flinch_

_Dammit I should of listened to Gohan…..but noooo, dammit no time to blame Gohan I need to escape. Come on Kami help me._

_"My name is GOTEN!" he yelled and suddenly a flash of energy erupted from his body which in-turn caused a sharp pain to shoot through his stomach. _

_"__Fuck that hurts" he cried…those stomach pains he had before returned again but this one had to take the cake….._

_"My name is Brolly and I personally came back to kill you"_

_Goten was gasping for air at this point, …..he looked up and the man was about to kick him in the stomach, something within him instinctively arose, telling him to move, protect his stomach at all cost….but he didn't because another painful wave had hit his stomach_

_"I'll let you go, if you beg for your life" he smirked_

_He glared at the massive saiyan. _

_"No, begging never got me anywhere, I'm not going to start now"_

_At this point in life I think I knew I was going to die, I knew Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks were coming this way, if only I had 5 more minutes_

_But for the first time in my life I had cursed fate  
><em>

_I didn´t want to know this moment. I wish I didn't  
><em>

_The reason I never ran from mother and the reason I ran from Trunks those were my selfish reason's to preserve whatever sanity it was that I had left…_

_I didn´t want to die _

_I was a coward. I WANTED TO LIVE! Their were so many things that I hadn't accomplished, I was only 15 when was my life going to begin. It hadn't and now I was going to die_

S_uddenly I look up and when I looked _

_I saw a man, a man _

_Who had been hurt by life more than anyone else , and more than anyone else he had come to hate life. I felt pity for this man. Because this man in his never ending search for the saiyan Kakkarot lived a pitiful life. Searching for my father had become his only reason for living. He held onto it so strongly that it gave him a reason to live._

_But the difference between me and him was that at the end of the day I was the one that was protected, I had people who were like family, and Gohan who was family, those people were always there no matter how badly I was hurt or how badly I had lost my way. I was able to come this far because I had them. People who allowed me to become this strong_

_"Why do you fight? Why don't you stay with me and Gohan and be part of my family?" I asked_

_Anger and hatred spilled from Brolly's body and as soon as I blinked he had turned into the Legendary Super Saiyann_

_"I guess I'll have to fight you, my fist will bring life back into those pitful eyes…." I wanted to fight for him, I wanted to change his life like the people I loved did for me…_

_I charged at him in full human speed ready to punch the shit out of him…..but in my mind I keep screaming_

_Please give me power, I need more power please I know I have it_

_….I'm not asking for it for free!….I yell_

_…..love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah no Lemon in this chapter, and it will be included with Trunks in the next chapter, since he will be thinking back on this...It will be added. Hope enjoyed it<strong>

**Things included that don't belong to me: **

**Some of Goten's thoughts were taken from Tengo Tenge**

**The quote about love belongs to Nicholas Sparks **

**The songs is originally by Tank and it's called Can't make you love me, but Adele does a cover of this and both are simply amazing **

* * *

><p><strong>Also I'm thinking of making Brolly part of the Son family and him and Gohan possibly having a relationship...what do you think? <strong>

**Also...Should I also include the rest of the family...Bardock, Raddiz, Turtles? **

* * *

><p><strong>SPECIAL THANKS!<strong>

**OMG I HAVE MADE IT TO 30 REVIEWS...THANK YOU SO MUCH **

**ZOEYCRUISE**

**NICENIPPS- Yes it was a dream hahah~Sorry. Well Pan isn't eviil per-se...you'll just have to see BWAHAH**

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME IN READING THIS, it feels like I'm doing something right<strong>

**~Might also write another fiction where Goten is turned into a chibi but under certain circumstances turns back into an adult. Planet Vegeta is wished back and Trunks is a complete pervert who molest's the unsuspecting victim which is Goten...Should I do it?**

* * *

><p><strong>~Review?<strong>

**Edited (6-28-2012)**


	12. One more step

Brolly doesn't move but I keep charging at him, I want to change his life just like the people in my life had done for me, but instead my weak punch had instead tickled him, and soon his laughter echoed through the forest.

"Is that the best...Kakkarot?" he mocks

"Fuck" came my silent whimpers. And quickly I retracted my hand. Great I think that punch hurt me more than him. I pout turn around and whimper. Fuck the 1st law of Physics(For every action there's an opposite reaction), that really hurt...Life never seems to cut me a break, does it, and it seems my pain tolerance doesn't know it's limits because here I was once again taking my fighting stance.

I really wanted to save this man

_**Just like you wanted to save mother. And look what happened with that**_ were the voices in my head.

_**By saving him...it won't mean that your sin's are cleared**_

I turned around wondering where it was that these voices were coming from.

_**You**__**think he will accept you**_

I placed my hands to my ears

_**When the father you wanted to love you left you.**_

_**When the mother you wanted to acknowledge you abandoned you.**_

_**And finally the person you decided to give the final piece of your heart...denied you**_

His mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything because no matter how strong he was in the exterior in the interior he was deeply wounded. He never strayed to far from the sidewalk. Playing on the safe side, because he didn't want to be hurt anymore.

But he blamed it on himself...it was his own weakness. Because a part of him always wanted to be saved just like in those fairytales. That's why he faked that he was strong, that's why he smiled despite the wounds buried deep within in his heart...because there was nothing left for him to do except be strong.

And out of nowhere Brolly charged at him. His arms tightening around his neck. Goten didn't bother trying anymore, maybe he should just end it right now. Honestly, he was tired of fighting, exhausted from the life he lived. When he couldn't breathe anymore his hand limped by his side.

_**Yes, it was your fault. That's why mother turned into a monster because of your fear...You wanted her to desperately love you, and so you tossed me away... I don't exist anymore**_

Goten's eye's became pure white, his ki overflowing his senses . It fueled his veins, his tale swayed in anticipation

"Brat" Yelled Vegeta

"Goten" Yelled Gohan

"CHIBI" were Trunk's yells

And that did it, it sent him over the edge, quickly sending Brolly flying

And he stood there with tears in his eyes, this power the one he had locked away burned his body

_I...I was the reason...all of this time, it was me. This power, it was the reason mother didn't love me. And so I locked it away_

The young raven was currently on his knees looking at the damage left after the impact he dealt Brolly. But something conflicted with his ki, and before he knew it his hands traveled gently to his stomach and he felt it, the tiny life inside him. Quickly he looked at Trunks.

His gaze faltered he couldn't bare to look at the man that he loved. It hurt too much but he couldn't think anymore, not even the way Brolly loomed over him.

"YOU FUCKING BREEDER!" he yelled

Goten didn't know what had happened next but everything finally made sense and it unlocked everything that he had locked away...and before his eyes closed he looked at Trunks who had turned into a Super Saiyan

A fight raged on but inside his mind everything was calm.

He raised his hand feeling the moonlight hit his palms...From underneath the trees, he watch the skies, confusing stars for satellites.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mad for my sake_ he thought.

But here we are, and I'm singing

"Amen I, I'm alive" because if he had died back then, if he had given up. He would of hurt his family more, and he would of missed his chance at being a parent. His child was thriving, and instantly he had fallen in love with it...a flower would soon bloom

After that thought, the skies darkened and a voice resonated through the skies

"**I've been waiting for you, for over 2 years I have awaited for your awakening. You're probably wondering why it is that you have your powers back?**

**Your mother in a hysterical state made the wish. But by doing so It would of meant that I the great dragon would of killed an innocent being. A Saiyan is nothing without his Ki. So instead I made it dormant for only a day. But it was you who locked it away, by trying to remain with your mother. Your Saiyan side forced you to awaken by breaking whatever wall it was you built. So I am here to grant you a wish, name it?**

Goten simply stared at the massive dragon

"**A wish from deep within your heart**"

From within my heart he thought.

"I...I..." confliction was written across his face, he wanted to see his father most of all, but he wanted to save Brolly...

"I...I...WISH..."

**Your** **wish has been granted the Dragon spoke**

And Goten awoke, the battle was still raging with neither side showing any sign of weakness, but it didn't matter because Brolly quickly noticed him, and charged towards him

"KAKKAROT, YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I WILL NEVER FORGIVE"

_I charged my power, Gohan my brother, Trunks the person I've always loved, Chichi my mother, Goku my father, Vegeta my uncle...with one simple step they all changed my fate despite it being so sad, they changed it...and just like you(his family) changed my fate, I want to change your(Brolly) fate with this one step..._

_I don't need any special power for that...Because people are weak, the more you chase after strength, the more you become aware of your own weakness._

And as our punches clash, I simply smile

"Brolly, I will make you understand with these fists" I yell

_But even thought, we find strength in someone, and chase after that. That is where we get courage to advance forward_

"That technique" spoke Gohan.

And as the punch was being charged the Eternal Dragon wrapped itself around Goten

_If strength is the ability to change fate, then it also the power to accept it_

Brolly looked at Goten as a fusion of Goten and the Dragon spoke

"Your fist is still so small. Your fist shouldn't die yet. I'll take all the power that has been burdening you. You must LIVE...Don't say goodbye yet without even trying"

_Because No matter what kind of sadness envelops our darkness of our despair. If you put one foot in front of the other, at some point you will reach a place where you can see the light. There is no road at the beginning. In heaven or on earth, no matter where we progress, no matter where we walk, that becomes our road. As long as we keep walking, the battle will continue. But it doesn't matter because the people we hold close to our hearts, the place we call home, the places we haven't seen the people we haven't met. Become's a paradise, so live with us? Won't you_

"Draagon fist!" Goten yelled and a grand light illuminated the battle field...Everyone stared in ah, almost as if Gooku himself had came down from the heaven. When the light had finally disappeared Goten laid on-top of Brolly sleeping peacefully.

Brolly on the other hand smiled at the boy and held him tightly. However from the heavens Goku looked at the sleeping form of his youngest child and smiled

_**Thank you Eternal Dragon...**_

_**For letting my SON find a place to rest his heart...**_

* * *

><p><strong>WoW I have updated. Sorry for the long wait, and hope that I haven't disappointed anyone. Well I have a computer now, so I can update since my old one after 4 years crashed. But I have been correcting the previous chapters to this Fanfiction. <strong>

**On my site there is a poll, on stories that I might begin writing ofcourse there is DBZ I just need you guys to vote. Which one should I write next or should I just simply finish this one...let me know the polls are now open...**

* * *

><p><strong>Things that didn't belong to me<strong>

**Some of Goten quotes are taken from the manga Tenjo Tenge**

**I used some of Kelly Clarkson's lyrics: Because of you**

**OH and I wanted to thank all of those who read this Fanfic last month: People who read this fanfic which is around 4k... THANKS SO MUCH **

**Tell me if u liked this chapter did u like it, hated, were you expecting this...**

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special THanks to"<strong>

**Nice Nipps: Totally enjoying your fanfic...can't wait to see what happens next **

** Day Dreaming of you- Thank you so much for your support. I hope that you liked this chapter**

** Zoey Cruise-Thank you, your words always encourage me to keep on writing. Hope that I didn't disappoint you.**


	13. Pervert

**WARNING: THERE ARE SEXUAL REFERENCES, IMPLICATIONS...AND OTHER...IF YOU DON'T LIKE...then...LOOK OUT!**

* * *

><p>After the fight had ended with Brolly, Trunks took it upon himself to carry (Bridal style) Goten back to capsule corporation. During the flight home Trunks couldn't help but have a battle rage inside his head. Watching the young saiyan fight had unlocked a conflicting feeling from within. That same feeling he didn't want to name before (Oh by the way he didn't take the modeling job)<p>

Things had gotten interesting these past few days, and something was tugging at his blood pulling at his core. Releasing something within himself that excited him. Or maybe it had to do with the influence of the massive saiyan. He didn't understand the reason himself, but something inside was jealous of the new member who decided to join their ranks... Maybe it had to do with the fact that unlike him, Brolly was a full saiyan, a powerful one at that. A being that conflicted with his hormones one that challenged his pride as the Prince of all Saiyans.

And being royalty he took what belonged to him. That being... the young man currently sleeping in his arms. A possessiveness had arose within him... that he himself was shocked to find.

Walking to his room he opened the door and stood before his bed holding the sleeping raven in his arms,

"The moon is beautiful" he whispered

Basking in its glory he felt something ancient and more animal like, almost as if he was finally whole...almost as if the missing piece in his life had been filled. At this moment he wasn't part saiyan and he wasn't part human. He was completely whole a combination of the both. Had he ever been this close to his bloodline?

His tale swayed in anticipation as he gently placed Goten on his bed. Once the task was done he stood before him admiring a beauty that only a true saiyan could see, smell and feel. Trunks suddenly climbed into bed almost as if her were stalking his prey, the bed sunk and soon he had found himself sniffing for the others scent. His canine teeth expanded

"Hmmm" were the moans that suddenly filled the quite room. Goten didn't stir but from his slumber he could smell him. His mate. His body shivered in anticipation...finding his breath short, and his breathing ragged

When a pain struck at his core, he found his child calling him, and suddenly he awoke from the drunkenness he had found himself in...and he turned to his lover...his friend. And a pang of guilt tugged at his heart, no matter how much he had wanted this...this man before him was just high on the hormones, and it wounded his heart,

"I'm sorry" he cried

Because no matter how much he had wanted this...this man wasn't his Trunks, no, the man before him who stood as if he carried his whole race on his shoulder was only half of the man he loved. Gently he placed his hand at his lovers tail and squeezed it until his prince gently fell at his lap.

Goten instantly blushed, as he ran his hands through the silky-ness of his friends locks.

"Oh God" he thought and ran to the bathroom...There had been a reason he wanted to avoid Trunks,

"I'm a sick pervert. I can't look at my best friend without getting turned on. I'm burning up, just remembering the places that he touched" he moaned

Quickly taking off his clothes, Goten decided to take a cold shower to cool off. However his knees instantly bucked underneath him while the warm(since his knees buckled when he was adjusting the temp) water hit his body.

"Ahhh, I can still feel the places that he touched...I can feel them so vividly" he moaned

And soon enough he found his thighs rubbing against each other, creating the friction he so desperately searched for

"_Who knew my nipples were so sensitive_" he thought as his left hand rubbed the erect bud

"Trunks" were his quite moans, once his name escaped his mouth, he opened his eyes

"_I'm a pervert, I'm calling his name_" he mentally cried

"That night Trunks had kissed me so many times in the mouth, the way his tongue messaged mine..his tongue in my mouth..." With his other free hand he touched his lips remembering his first kiss. Remembering how passionate and sensual those kisses were, and now his lips were ablaze remembering. Gently he opened his mouth allowing two of his fingers to insert his mouth. Closing his eyes his fingers danced in his mouth, thinking they were Trunks. His other hand pleasured his sensitive chest.

"Trunks, what should I do? I can't stop thinking about it...should I come?"

His small body arched against the cold tile floor, and saliva spilled from his mouth, he was so turned on. The heat of the shower adding to the intensity of his body heat, washing away any sin. Finally his hand left his nipple slowly making its way down to his pleasure organ, while his fingers never left the appendage that was his mouth.

"Haa...ahh..." We're his muffled moans, suddenly all of Trunks words that night rang in his ears

"Did you know that having sex isn't about the trusting? in reality it's about getting you nice and wet back here..." His voice resonated at the back of his neck

"I can't...stop...Trunks.."

Suddenly his hand gripped his man hood, as he adjusted himself, spreading his legs like an experienced whore, pumping himself to the rhythm of Trunks voice.

"...look at how you clench around my fingers like a slut. But don't worry I'll make you feel good. Because it isn't about the trusting, no...it's about going deeper and deeper into you, until I find that sweet spot..."

Goten couldn't contain himself anymore. But that night Trunks had dominated, pounded into him, milking him till there was nothing else left. Trunks in those hours of sex never came once.

"I've penetrated you hundreds of times and you still clench around me, like a tight virgin. Each time coming as I hit that spot you like so much. But not this time, we'll ride our orgasm together" Trunks growled as he forcefully placed the boy on his side, aligning him(Goten) with his chest, gently lifting his right leg for a better angle.

Trunks hit that spot over and over and over, until Goten saw white spots

"Trunks I'm about to come" he cried

But Trunks bit his shoulder while placing his hand around Gotens cock, and closed the tip preventing him from coming

"Trunks...ahhh, I can't" he moaned, while grabbing his hair, going insane from all the pleasure in his body. Trunks just kept pounding into him, suddenly he slowed his pace down, teasing the ravens opening, allowing the little muscle to twitch against his man-hood.

"I love it when you beg, and scream my name" he smirked while placing a hickey at the back of his shoulder. But not before his old dream came flooding back into his mind (The dream he had about Goten in chapter 9 )

"Before the night is over, he nibbled on the other's ear, I want you to ride me. I want to fill you all the way inside. I want to fuck you till you faint"

And Goten did..that was until Trunks grabbed his thighs and impaled himself inside. Goten cried

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked

"I'm sorry, I love you..I love you so much"

"Knock, knock"

"Hey Chibi you okay in there" but by that time the knock came Goten was sleeping naked on the floor, the heat his body was producing was too much for him to bear, and from his previous activities he was exhausted, instantly falling asleep. Trunks slowly opened the door seeing Goten sleeping naked on the floor.

The young saiyan instantly awoke, quickly covering his back crossing his legs from shame...plus the way the other was looking at him wasn't helping the situation.

"I'm sorry Trunks but it was hot and the floor...it" he started crying

Trunks brought a light sheet with him and covered his friends body, and when he went down to pick him up, he noticed the rosy colors covering his face...

"Chibi, you smell good" Trunks exclaimed.

Goten couldn't stare at his friend due to the shame "_I made Trunks into a pervert_" and hid in the covers. He wanted to be home. Away from the man that turned him on so...his scent

"Ahhh it's happening again" he thought

"I need to calm down...think of Gohan naked... okay now I'm repulsed"

When he looked over he noticed that Trunks had fallen asleep, gently he moved placing one hand above his belly. Goten instantly cringed.

"I'm pregnant, and I can feel it, oh god I have to tell Gohan" he inwardly cried

Slowly he slid of the covers put on some clothes and walked through the door... just when he thought the cost was cleared

"Brat?" Vegeta called

Goten cringed at his voice but non- the- less followed orders.

"Yes Unka" he whispered

"I wanted to talk to you"

Goten's body flinched but his mind yelled "fuck"

**Did I mention he doesn't do well under pressure**

"Trunks-might-of-been-drunk-and-then-we-had-sex-and-now-I'm-pregnnt'" he cried

Vegeta's eyes were wide open

"What .Did. You. Say?"

Goten realized his mistake "fuck!" ..."This wasn't what you wanted to talk about was it?"

Vegeta on the other hand had sat down pondering his luck

"Does Trunks know?" He asked

Goten shook his head no...

"Does he remember?"

Once again there was a no

"Did he mark you?"

This time there was a "IDK?" Look to his face

However that didn't matter because soon another saiyan was going to be born and Vegeta smiled with happiness (more like crackled) throwing the young lad up in the air...suddenly he stopped

"How come we didn't notice it?" Vegeta asked

Vegeta looked at the young son remembering Brolly's words "fucking breeder"

...He needed to talk to the other saiyan

"Let's go brat!"

Once at home Brolly stood outside waiting for the Goku look alike, as Gohan had explained. Many things had changed...while he was out training Goku has started a family, while he was consumed by his rage and used by his father...

"You" Vegeta pointed

While Goten jumped into his arms...Brolly smiled

"How did you know this brat was pregnant when no one else seems to know" he asked

"He must of mated with a heavy-seed. If it was your son, a 1st class saiyan then he must of 'blinded' his mate. Half breeds are different from full blooded saiyan. But the same rules should apply. However with a half breed two personalities exist until they are able to become one" he simple stated

They both looked at Goten...Goten however just smiled at them

And so because of the new member being added to the family, Vegeta had insisted they all live together. Although he said that in lesser words... it went more along the line of

"Your all staying at my place got it" and glared

Gohan didn't complain it was closer to work meaning he could sleep in. Brolly didn't care. Goten kicked and screamed but no one listened.

"Shut-up brat! It's closer to your school. Which you start tomorrow! Now let's eat breakfast"

May I add...The poor poor robots. I only say this because the Briefs household currently holds 6 who they all had to feed.

"Let's train" yelled Vegeta. They all went outside. And suddenly Vegeta attacked Goten...Goten however just ahh-ed. Trunks however had intervened by punching his father in the gut

"That was amazing Trunks" Goten squealed...everyone looked at the young saiyan

"You know he was aiming for you" Gohan spoke

But atlas Goten didn't listen because instead he found himself encouraging Brolly (since he had joined the fight)

After 30minutes it had become an all out battle between the saiyans. Goten sat down feeling a-little left out, he still couldn't fight or fly for that matter. But this time he was at least able to keep up. When out of nowhere a ball of energy was heading his way. Goten of-course just ahhh-ed(still thinks there attacking him) That was until Trunks easily deflected the blast panting "dude, you really need to keep your guard up"

Goten tilted his head, "what do you mean I don't have any powers?" He replied

Trunks looked at him "try unleashing a ka-me-ha-me-ha wave toward where they are?"

So Goten instantly got up. " Ka-me-ha-me..."

Everyone turned to the new source of energy

"Hey Vegeta, don't you think that blast is a bit to strong?" Questioned Gohan

"Well it's not like he knows when to stop, we never trained him" Vegeta replied

"A flight-less saiyan cannot do much, it's like a bird without wings" Brolly said

"Ahhh I'm bored" yawned Trunks

"Hey bastards I can hear you!" Goten yelled

However the blast never formed or manifested because in that instant Goten squealed

"Eeeeeepppa" came his mousy screams.

"Hey, babe. I've missed you" came the husky tone

Goten blushed and struggled to get free...not really knowing how to reply

"Let me go" He squirmed

The lilac man smiled "I love it when you play hard to get"

**Meanwhile up in the sky **

"Is that Mirai? asked Gohan

"It looks like a stranger trying to rape your little brother" spoke Brolly

"What!" Yelled Gohan

Vegeta just face palmed...he was surrounded by fools

"Hey Pervert watch it with the hands!" Goten yelled

But before a response could even be heard Trunks had saved his Chibi from his older perverted self.

"You okay Chibi?" Trunks asked

Goten was about to respond but once again he couldn't say anything because Gohan had snatched him away from Trunks.

Goten pouted...I'm not a sack of meat you know...

"Mirai is that you? Bulma asked while holding a sleeping princess

"Yeah" he cheerfully replied

Goten however walked over to Trunks(sneaking away from Gohan, with Brollys help)

"You okay?" He asked

Trunks looked at his chibi and pinched his cheeks "don't let anyone touch you like that, okay"

He wanted to respond, but since he was at a safe distance from THE GREAT MIRAI, Goten decided to take a peak. However the older Trunks had felt Goten's gaze and responded by winking and sending him a kiss.

Goten lowered his head and blushed

This is going to be a horrible weekend he thought

* * *

><p><strong>So I had wanted to lighten up the mood of this story by adding older Trunks, hope it worked...if it didn't then I have failed at life hahaha...I wanted to mention that chapter 1-9 have been revised..still in the process of reviewing chapter 10-13...things have changed in previous chapters so it's up to you whether or not you want to re-read them...<strong>

**Sorry about the attempt sex scene hahaha...honestly I've never written one...but I had owed you guys one...WOOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

**Zoey Cruise- I have owed you one so I hope I didn't let you down. **

**The Video Game Researcher: Thank you, that this had caught your interest, kinda glad you read it when I had revised a good chunk of the story ahahha**

**GotenXTrunks: Hahaha I'm glad that you listen to the songs and read it at the same time, it definitively adds a depth to the story you can't get otherwise. I'm glad you like my story so far...WEEEEEE ...It's funny that you add that there were some errors in the story because there are, I have only revised up until chapter 9 and it's funny because there are some inconsistencies that I have noticed, but to lazy to fix. **

**Nice Nipps: I will definitely change that, I don't want to confuse you, so thanks for the heads up **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who still follow and read this story, I appreciate it. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read this...<strong>

**Once again there is a poll in my page, I wanted to write another story along with this one, should I do it? Well summaries are in my page...or I could just write this one...let me know...**


	14. The calm before the storm

"Goten? Why are you still up?" asked Future Trunks

No answer.

"Goten?" he tried again

And once again there wasn't a response. Worried the older male approached the replica of a hero long gone. However this boy who now sat by the window reminded him of his own lover who he had left behind.

Someone he had hurt deeply, someone he vividly remembered kissing. Lips that made his body quiver in excitement, fingers that set a fire places in his heart. Things he had traded in for his selfishness and like a coward he ran away leaving behind... a broken man.

_"Why? Why did you do this to me_?" were the pleas

One's that he deserved to hear. Because the pure love he had, started drowning. Becoming twisted and cold. A part of him wasn't simply love struck, no it simply became fucked up...

"I love you"

He wanted to yell from the bottom of the lake his heart had drowned in. Words that would never surface because it's vibrations would simply fuse with the guilt and the darkness in his heart.

The monster that was once caged had quenched it's thirst. Something he couldn't control anymore.

_I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin, I must confess I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. It's darkness has just begun...It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are raiser sharp, there's no escape for me its wants my soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's just inside of me...stop this monster _

And seeing the clone before him slightly unleashed the monster. That was until he noticed that dangerously low ki coming from the other saiyan.

"Oh, sorry. Mirai I didn't hear you come in" he whispered.

Something was terribly wrong with this picture, the once lively expression looked fragile borderline broken. He seemed to be clutching his stomach and his breath seemed ragged and a very pale completion tied the broken man before him together.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep" Goten asked

Mirai couldn't deny his mate anything, this man wasn't the one he had marked but the same rules applied, no matter what dimension.

"Gladly" he smiled. Trying to reassure the boy.

As he walked over to where the boy sat, he proceeded to grab a blanket nearby, extending his hands

"Come here" he cooed

The teenager did as he was told encircling his arms around the build waist, placing his head at the crook of the others chest. Only to find a clash with warm skin against his own cold skin.

.._how long had he been like this_ he() thought.

For some minutes they stayed like that until he proceeded to lift the young saiyan in his arms. Placing him by the window once again. Goten hadn't paid attention because in his mind there was a battle,

"_It was selfish of me wasn't it? To be held by a man that resembled the one I truly love...But heart please understand that this might be the last time...to be held like this. We have to give up...because you, Trunks, are the last person I wanted to see unhappy, this child might ruin your happiness and I can't do that...So this might be it...Males don't have children that is what the humans say. You're only 16 with the thought of being a father never crossing your mind. Goodbye my almost lover, my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you...I should of known you'd only bring me heartache_"

And when he opened his eyes once again he noticed that the older Trunks had fallen asleep. Gently he removed himself from the others grasp, walking into an empty hallway. Dragging along with him a blanket he had found, since his skin was still cold. Walking past every room he found himself walking towards the living room, making a left through the giant mansion with no destination in mind...when suddenly he had heard the silent wails of a child, and so he proceeded to walk in that direction

"What's wrong Bra-Chan?" he asked her. Her small hands signaling him to pick her up. Tears were falling from her face and gently he rubbed her tears away. Only to be rewarded with a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

'Let's go to the piano room" he told her, a place he of course had never visited before but he remembered hearing about it.

After getting lost for about five minutes he had found the said object basking underneath the moon light...

"_Slowly I'm holding you closely_..." he sang

And as the baby curiously touched the piano key a beautiful sound echoed through the walls.

_One that I have heard before, a noise that broke whatever wall it was I had spent building over the years smothering my body in a memory long forgotten. A single note that had found its way deep within my heart spreading through my veins. But I was scared to touch it again, afraid that this dream would waver the music_.

"_Wishing for this, hoping_..." he sang again

However this time the breeder decided to sit down, placing the baby in a cocoon of blankets that nestled on top of his thighs. Her curious eyes dancing across the room wondering what was next. When suddenly her curious blue eyes found his dark ones. Sweetly he smiled at her.

_And once my fingers found their rightful place, it felt like the long lost memory was slowly resurfacing, gasping from the long breath it had taken. I played the notes and it seemed like my body hadn't forgotten this haven. Soon it's soft melody echoed through the walls, guiding it's soft rhythm back into my heart, because this would be the first song I would sing for my chil_d...

**(Christina Aguilera All I need)**

"Kissing your lips. Kissing you top to toe. Wishing for this, hoping for all you know.

Hearing you breathe, you leave and return. Oh how we take, how we give, we learn.

Taking my time, seeing the signs, letting you guide me home.

Watching you grow, letting you know you are my only

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

You give me love, you're all I need

Slowly I'm holding you closely. You're wrapped in my arms. And you're inside me

I tell you my fears, telling you everything. Telling the truth to you gives me wings

Free with my words, free as a bird I am flying high

Looking at you, everything new, you are my life

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

You give me love, you're all I need

Slowly I'm holding you closely. So happy to carry you inside me...

I'll feed you love and I hope it's enough to inspire you through suffering, holding you up

**The pace of the rhythm decreasing it's pace **

La la la la...

The song had finished, but his heart had been filled with so much happiness he petted his stomach wondering if his child had heard his silent melody. However his motions stopped once a certain saiyan princess had clasped her tiny hand around his pointing finger, sleeping with no care in the world. He smiled and couldn't help but think the many wonderful moment he would build with his own child. That changed however, when a certain saiyan yelled in excitement

"AHAhahah this is it. The true saiyan race. Fight until your soul's are quenched. BIG GANG ATTACK! "

"Hey Vegeta your taking this to serious!" yelled Gohan

"Dad?" questioned M. Trunks and Trunks

"AHHHHHHH" yelled Vegeta

"Is that all you have PRINCE!" yelled Brolly

Despite the fight outside Goten proceeded to place a sleeping baby in her crib

"What the hell?" Trunks whispered noticing the weird energy coming from Goten. More specifically the alarming rate at which the energy surrounding him was increasing. Such energy made a bad feeling creep up his body, the hairs on his head increased and it felt as if the pit of his stomach had fallen. Instantly he looked around wondering if anyone else had felt the interesting fluctuation of energy

"What's happening?" asked Vegeta

On the other hand Goten was slowly walking back to his room ready to at least take a nap. But before he even stepped onto his bed he placed his hand once again at the slight bump growing there,

"Thank you...for being born to me" he smiled

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks his vision blurred his breath quickened his mind didn't produce any thoughts and a horrible scream pierced the air

"AHHHHHH" Goten screamed

All of them immediately rushed in,

"Fuck!" screamed Mirai and instantly proceeded to hug the young boy, cooing him to stop. But in the drunkenness of power his energy reached that of super-saiyan and instantly throwing the older male against the wall

Energy, cold energy filled the air, eyes that held no color and a primitive growl could be seen and heard from the younger saiyan. Trunks eyes were wide once he noticed the blood pouring from his best friends eyes. Gohan however was the one to hug his brother this time

"I'm here little brother...I'm here" he whispered and proceeded to knock him out, the limp body falling against Gohans own

Vegeta placed his hands on the boys stomach

"No, I didn't think this was going to happen" Vegeta grunted

"What?" asked Trunks(who had now recuperated. Due to shock)

"The child is killing the brat from the inside"

Nothing happened in that moment. Not even the shock that Goten was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00am-Orange High<strong>

I find myself at the steps of Orange High, the very same school my brother came to and graduated from, and for some reason something heavy weighs at the back of my mind. Gluing me to the cement. A feeling of hopelessness that seemed to creep up my body and its screams piercing the back of my head, ones that no one would be able to hear. A disparity no one could save me from

"_Come to think about it, I didn't see anyone this morning. Plus there was this giant hole in the wall_" he thought

* * *

><p><strong>Room 203 -after getting lost for about 40 minutes<strong>

Goten walks in last to a group of students talking amongst themselves. 20 desks all stationed in perfect rows of 5, in where 15 of those desks were occupied by other girls and boys roughly his age.

The girls/boys all stare up at Goten blankly as 'she' enters the room. Goten doesn't pay attention because he looks to be in a mild state of shock as he gazes around from girl to boy, to the clouds outside seen from the windows. Suddenly Goten's eyes land on the lone desk in the rear of the room.

"Have a seat" An older woman speaks.

He looks up to meet the same eyes of a woman he had saved days ago. But he wouldn't address her in any way that wasn't formal since school had now officially started. And so the young mother debates whether to sit at the desk away from the front, to the one up in the front. Finally he decides to sit with the other students delicately, as if he were a visitor in a complete stranger's home choosing the one in the front

"It's 8:07. Brief's why are you late?"

Trunks looks at her and smiles sitting at the back of the room not bothering to answer her question

"Starting tomorrow, this door will be locked at 8:00"

After her announcement the teacher points to the blackboard where her name is written quickly followed by five question.

"I'll start. My name is Launch Shinhan. My favorite color is blue...What I do well? I sing pretty well. And I'm here because I like to teach. Who wants to go next?" she asked

The blond teacher decides to call upon the girl who had taken the vacant seat to Goten's right

"My name is Borra. I was born here. My favorite color is purple. And I am here because I want to get my GED" she smiles

"Can...I...go?" I timidly spoke

She gently smiles "Okay Goten."

The air is sucked out of the room. Everyone is looking at me now. Everybody see's me. And I wish that I was the kid in the back of the room everyone ignored

Goten exhales

"My name is Son Goten. I like all the colors and I've never been to school."

"Something you do well" the teacher asks

"Nothing"

Softly she speaks again "Everybody is good at something."

"Nothing" he repeats his voice breaking a-little

The room waits

"I can play the piano..." he states never raising his head to make eye contact

"And" she beckons

"I never..."

The room continues to wait

"Well...I never talked in class before. I guess now I could do that too."

"How does it make you feel?" she asks

Goten looks around but seems to be searching inside more than anywhere else.

"here...it makes me feel here..."

The class is quickly taken aback. Such a simple and honest answer that engulfs the room in pity, nearly bringing his teacher to tears. Goten however smiles as if having just made it ashore from a ship lost at sea.

The teacher resumes her lecture and android 17 can't help but look at the young raven listening intently to the lecture at hand. For many years, he had known Goten and more than anyone else he knew how badly Goten's back was hurt, because on that dreadful night he was there to heal it. A horrible scar from a horrible mother. This being the final product...a boy who doesn't realize how much he truly is loved

_You see that tends to happen when your mother doesn't love you, and your father never comes home. In that kind of environment the confidence that you are loved doesn't exist. Because of that you wonder what others think of you? His trust has been betrayed. By the ones he trusted to love him unconditionally. Repeatedly heartbroken time and time again. In that place where families are supposed to come together, where the wind and rain should never reach him, where a peace like no other is suppose to be found...In that house which should of been warm, was always battered relentlessly by the cold rain...allowing him to close the deepest part of his heart from everyone...and so he lies because he doesn't want to be a burden he hides afraid to accept something he never had... It pains me to watch him_

I look at him since somewhere in-between my thoughts I move, "You might want to try paying closer attention to your surroundings. Your house isn't the whole world. There are people who accept you the way you are"

His eyes, his breath, his lips that looked at me with such passion, this lonely boy I had grown up with had taken a part of me that I wanted him to keep. Was it weird to have fallen for him? I don't think I fell in love with the idea of what he was or is. No, I think this love arose from the need he has or had for me. The idea of being needed by him made me only look at him. And that was where my hatred for Trunks arose because somewhere along the lines he didn't need me anymore, he needed him...

A part of me wanted you to accept me like you had back in the day...before I too left you. And so I held your hand, and your fingertips curled around mine, but I knew it was due to your naive-ness because no one ever taught the special meaning between these intimate acts. The symbolism behind a kiss, the intimacy of making love or the sacredness of me holding your hand. I was glad because I would be able to kiss you and tell you the contrary and you would believe it. However holding your hand like this I wanted to let you know that with all my heart...that even if you don't love me the way I want you to...I promise that

If you get hurt, then I'll support you

If you can't move, then I'll fight in your place

If you're in pain , then I'll bare your pain

...Because we're friends, right?

And in that moment the warmness of your hand lets go. And I stare at my hand

"Is it okay if I go to the nurses office? My stomach hurts" he quietly speaks. No one pays attention to him, except for my cousin Borra. And the confusing gaze coming from the prick Briefs, who in turn glares at me, so I do what any normal human would do and flick-him-off. Fucking Bastard

"Sure" Launch smiles

Quietly he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse's Office<strong>

"Brolly?" he screams

Brolly smiles "Yo. I'm your nurse. You didn't think I would leave you alone with your cub?" he asks

Goten lays down on the bed closing his eyes taking a deep breath, he still had to tell Gohan.. Plus the fact that this morning he didn't see anyone put this burden over his shoulders, almost as if they were hidding something

"Trust your brother more" Brolly speaks

"Wha, how did you know?"

Brolly ruffles his hair "Your like an open book sometimes"

"Hey, Brolly?" I ask

"Yeah"

"How come your in Super Saiyan mode?"

He looks at me, "Helps me train?"

Training. I guess that was the difference between a full saiyan and a half-breed like myself. We lose that passion sometimes. Other times were drowned in it. Two side of one coin...

"Hey Brolly?" I call again

"hmmm" he responds

"Where was everyone this morning" he asks

Brolly smiles at him..."How's the kid" he changes the subject

"Fine" he smiles

_"So he doesn't remember" Brolly thinks_

"Brolly?" Goten question again

"Hmmm" he responds

"I feel weird" he mumbles

Brolly quickly moves to his sides lifts his shirt slightly looking at his abdominal. And what he saw shocked him...below his chest a giant bruise covering his lower left ribs

"Goten?" he speaks rather harshly

"Hmm" Goten responds warmly

"Here eat this" handing him a senzu bean

"Okay" he replies

As he finishes eating the little bean he sees the bruise quickly fading, probably the outburst from this morning had caused him a broken rib...Brolly had suspected that Goten probably never looks at a mirror, explaining why he hadn't noticed the bruise. Especially since being a saiyan makes one immune to human pain explaining why he hadn't felt something through the day...they only felt punches from stronger opponent...unless caught off guard

"Go to lunch" he smiles while ruffling the others hair

As Goten leaves he notices stairs leading up to the roof he runs up the stairs, reaching the second floor he notices Trunks talking to some girl, the young boy quickly hides

"Trunks, we're having a party tonight. Want to join us" Pan quietly asks

Trunks roughly rubs the back of his head

" Nah I think I'll pass. I have a certain someone to remove from my house. So I must build a time machine, something that will travel in the third dimension" trying to explain as he goes off into a tangent about the physics behind his plans

"Umm...what?" she sweat drops

Trunks laughs "sorry, I'm really trying to get rid of my perverted brother...so I get passionate about my work sometimes"

Before Pan even asks a question Goten decides to run by 1) trying to run by quickly not to be noticed 2) they had moved in-front of the stairs

Trunks quickly notices a familiar ki and notices Goten running past him

"Chibi stop running in your condition!" he scolds, leaving behind a very pissed of teenage girl

Goten doesn't listen to his warning and continues running feeling that he is close to his destination, once there he quickly opens the door and sees the beautiful skies quickly printing to the edge not fearing it's consequences. He hadn't learned how to fly but he figured that this would be the closest he would ever get.

"You're too close to the edge" someone calmly speaks

Goten quickly turns around startled by the sudden noise.

"Who are you?" Goten tilts his head

"Android 16" he calmly speaks

"I'm Goten, nice to meet you" he smiles brightly

Trunks quickly reaches the roof

"Goten!" he screams. The said saiyan flinches

"Get off the edge now!" he demands

"Boo, Trunks your no fun..." he whines

Trunks proceeds to glare

"Trunks this is android 16, android 16 this is Trunks"

They turn to each other and nod

"TEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" someone yells

Goten giggle "Hey android 17"

"Oh he's here" 17 dejectedly stated

"Come one let's all get along" Goten tried to calm the storm

16 just stands by his side watching both boys (17 and Trunks) argue about kami knows what

"UNCLEEEEEEEEE" someone else yells

The giant orange haired teen calmly smiles "Hey Borra"

"What's going on there?" she quietly asks

Goten responds "Fighting"

They look at each other "Oh, I'm Goten"

"Borra" she smiles back

"Actually I'll be right back, I want to join the fight" she smiles

And soon it was a three way battle, neither side showing any le-way

Goten laughs. For some odd reason this situations just...interestingly weird, his voice quickly stopping whatever anger had accumulated between the three. They all watch him...a laugh so contagious that it makes everyone smile as they watch

"I'm sorry, it's just...so..." he gasps while tears of laughter fall down his face... clutching his stomach he realizes

_In my crippled heart...hope overflowed. I finally realized what it was that I had been looking for...In the deepest part of my heart I wanted to be loved with all my faults, I wanted to find someone who was willing to love me, because I didn't want to be alone anymore, because somewhere in my heart this was what I was looking for_

Hey dad up in heaven, your son has made his first friends

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I finally Have updated wooo...Crazy hectic days attacked me, but I wanted to update for <strong>**Halloween...So here is my treat for you guys . Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this chapter had given me the most trouble by far...but I think I like this final product and I hope you do too **

* * *

><p><strong>Things that Don't belong to me:<strong>

**Monster by Skillet **

**Christina Aguileras -All I need **

**Some of Goten's and 17's thoughts were taken from this manga...I don't remember which one**

**And some other things I don't remember now T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks:<strong>

**Zoey Cruise- Then my job here is done...jkjk**

**Just Jazzy- Well here is the next update sorry for the long wait**

**RaynieceMalfoy- Ah thank you so much for taking a time and rediscovering your love for DBZ and choosing to read my story...Don't worry they are meant for each other but everyone knew that ahhahaha...you'll just have to wait right**

**Anonymous-Awww shucks thank you so much. Here is the new update I hope you enjoyed it**

**NiceNipps-Hahah the last chapter was the first time we ever saw Future Trunks. It's another twist in my story. Once again sorry for the confusion **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again for taking the time in reading this, honestly it means alot...See you around the next update <strong>


	15. You and Me

**Happy New Years everyone. **

**Special Thanks:**

**NiceNipps**

**Zoey Cruise**

**Karmaisme**

**RaynieceMalfoy**

**Daydreamingofyou**

**Collison**

**Gotens Big Sister**

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE CHAPTER, ENJOY**

* * *

><p>I awoke today to find myself alone in a room and as I prop myself on my elbows a feeling of uneasiness creeps up my spine. I stare at the wall trying to figure out why I had felt like this and the silence of the mansion wasn't helping. I wanted to scream because it felt as if the void I had filled once upon a time was starting to re-open. That feeling of hopelessness. A feeling no one was able to draw you away from... Of course the scream never came because tears had replaced such a shrill.<p>

I couldn't breathe, I think I was choking.

Despite the emptiness of my stomach, I felt like puking.

The churning of my body felt like those sleepless nights. Nights in where the loneliness starts eating at you, an emptiness you cant escape, a feeling so pungent that it makes you feel like you have no one else in the world

*baby kick*

"...ow" I whimpered but I didn't acknowledge the kick instead my vision blurred and my heart rate increased.

I wondered why...At first I didn't think much about it. But as the month passed by and then two I noticed a loss of time as it slowly slipped through my hands. And recently it had only gotten progressively worse. Dark circles are now clearly formed and more defined under my eyes, occurrences I desperately try to hide under whatever make-up I can find. I've also noted a fluctuation in energy. Such abnormalities occur when my energy is dangerous low. When such things happen I find myself turning into a super saiyan. Something I was never able to achieve until now.

And yet I don't understand it's significance.

Gohan always spoke about how much of a struggle it was for our people to achieve such a feat and yet when I transform, pain overwhelms me... almost as if lava was coursing through my blood burning me from the inside out. But most of the pain comes from my eyes because once my black eyes become emerald my vision fails me... blinded by my so called ascendancy.

The only times that I feel like my energy isn't being drained is when Trunks is holding me or any form of contact is made. However those days are rare since he only tends to gets busier. He's been training harder than ever with Vegeta. And the said prince couldn't be happier, those are his mornings. In the afternoon his mind gets equally trained by Bulma, who trains him in the arts of running a corporation . But at night when he finally has time to himself he works to get rid of a certain saiyan by perfecting the time machine. No one understands the sudden change but when I look at him working so hard I'd like to think that our child did this. That something deep inside him had changed just like it had in me

... Silly wishful thinking...

I was tiered of basking around this room, his room. Trunks. My mind had finally cleared and his scent was all around me. A scent that only made me remember his touches that burned me, his musky scent mixed in with the hints of alcohol, his sulkin voice that keeps calling my name and how could I forget his intense stare. I thought our distance was something I was used to, but this creature still bewitches me everyday, even now.

*Baby Kick*

"...owww..." I whimper once again. I placed my palm in the place where I had felt the kick and gently rubbed circles, I hummed, something that the baby seemed enjoyed

(**Who you are)**

**At stare at my reflection in the mirror**

**Why am I doing this to myself**

**Losing my mind on a tiny error**

**I nearly left the real me on the shelf**

**Don't lose who you are **

**On the blur of the stars **

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**Its okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes its hard to follow your heart **

**But tears don't mean youre losing everyone is bruising **

**Just be true to who you are**

I laughed. I couldn't believe how spoiled my baby was already since it's kicks had diminished. That's why I laughed. Since just a lullaby calmed it down. And I smiled because it made me wonder the meaning of people meeting...

I never regreted being saved by Gohan or being born. Because all that badness in my life made me appreciate the beautiful moments. All my tears, my sorrows, my broken dreams had lead me to something so important...Because honestly baby, the minute I knew that I was pregnant with you something inside my heart had clicked...like a missing puzzle piece found.

Like something I had discovered, something I didn't know I'd lost.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the kitchen and on the kitchen counter I found a note addressed to me by Bulma,<p>

_Dear Goten, _

_Me and your brother Gohan went to a convention will be back tomorrow. _

_P.S-Vegeta and Brolly are going to train in the hyperbolic time chamber I believe Mirai went too. We will eventually be back..._

_Sincerely Bulma_

Well that only meant one thing...I had house to myself. I didn't celebrate long because once again I found myself tiered and drained of energy. Slowly I made my way back to my room, to atleast study since it only consisted of brain power. Once at the top of the stairs, my world collapse.

"Tru-nks" I whimpered

He didn't wake, his lifeless body collapsed on the floor didn't stop me from running to him. And gently I laid his head on my lap.

It took about four years to realize I loved Trunks. A day to get pregnant and two-months to realize how truly important our friendship was. I hate you, your stupid kindness has tricked my heart into believing that you like me.

Who was I kidding, I have loved you since the first moment I meet you. I was scared to admit it, because my mother said that I wasn't worth your love

And yet through your strength and kindness, your coldness and selfishmess you allowed me to grow as a person. Experience something so pure that it brought tears of joy to my eyes

I don't think I've ever loved anyone like this before. But seeing you like this I realized that I couldn't depend on you because you were as vulnerable as me fighting your own demons just like me... I never realized it because to me you were immortal, because I...I always felt that there was someplace special you could take me

...someplace where my heart would always be, like a sunny spot in spring...

But what hope is there for me, a demon born into a den of sin?

"Chibi don't cry..." he breathed

**Trunks (Point of view)**

I was peacefully sleeping, I don't remember falling into a bed, but man it was sure comfortable. Well I guess it doesn't help that I havent slept in about a week and yes I will blame Mirai, that fucking bastard! Not only is he good looking, handsome, smart...the fucker is also stronger than me. My pride as a saiyan was crushed and so my training started and doubled,always fighting and alternating between Brolly and my father.

But in the mist of all my anger I noticed that a droplet of water had hit my face, it stirred me from whatever slumber I was in. And what I saw broke my heart...

"Chibi don't cry..." I cooed

...It hurts me to see you cry like that, Chibi. And despite me ignoring you I figured it out. The reason for your so called sickness. Since something dark always seemed to cloud your eyes when you looked at me. And due to that, a hatred grew...honestly did you think I was stupid. Everytime when you thought that no one was looking, I'd see you thinking about something all alone for hours the muscles in your back tense...like you were holding something very heavy

Slowly I noticed myself looking at you more. Why? I wasn't gay, but sometimes it feels like you might be the exception.

Whenever I walked with you Chibi. Everyone-girls and boys-looked at you because you were so small and cute.

Everyone looked at you, but you only looked at me. Something that warmed my heart since I was a small child

I was protected in some weird way. By a man who held all the sadness inside him, shouldered all the blame on himself and never relied on anyone. I always wanted to be the blanket that enveloped him so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Trunks-kun?" he whimpered

And for some reason something within me snapped

"You have to give it up...this child, it's killing you" but instead he cried, his eyes widened with horror

And without me realizing it, he had left me alone with my thoughts. I was an asshole I knew that, but I wanted to make him cry...and like before, I was going to leave you here. Because I didn't want to hurt you...because at my core I wanted to fuck you, see you beneath me squirming begging me to stop.

Hahahah I'm so fucking sick lusting over my best friend.

...I can't love you the way you want me too...

Fuck, I couldn't understand where this sudden anger was coming from

**Gotens P.O.V**

I felt my heart stop as he spoke those words. Words that I never wanted to hear specially from him, never him. I was stupid, who did I think I was wishing for something between us. I callapsed my knees bucking beneath me...

...I thought that if I tried things would be fine. But I was wrong...

Stupid hormones.

Sometimes I'd wish I was in a different time, in where I was stronger. A time in where I could stand on my own without needing anyone. Because deep down I was afraid that once they crossed that door, they wouldn't return...just like my mother

Suddenly my back was pressed against someones chest I didn't want to acknowledge the person but his hands found there way into mine warming them from the cold. However my tears kept falling but I didn't have the heart to wipe them away, I had always thought I had ran out of these water droplets yet it seemed that I still had a couple of tears left to shed.

"I...didn't mean it like that. I'm worried about you chibi. This...this pregnancy it's killing you" he whispered in my ear. I wasn't ready to fall for his charm just yet, so I distracted myself by lifting my shirt exposing my bump to him for the first time. I grabed his hand moving it around my stomach looking for any signs of our babies existence.

"Did the baby just kick me?" he giggled

I smiled. A moment that I would engrave in my mind.

"Chibi?" He asked

I looked at him, our faces quite close to each other. My lips yearning for his and a horny-ness I desperately tried to ignore. I think I started panting since it seemed my body had a different idea

"Trunks" I moaned

Quickly the air seemed to get thicker as scents filled the air whichcaused my body to quiver in excitement. From the corner of my eyes I noticed his right hand traveling down to my thigh as his small menstruations toyed with my patience.

I hated how experienced he was.

"Mhmmm" I quietly moaned

However despite our activities our eyes never broke contact but whenI looked at his eyes I noticed how much he had wanted this, how much I wanted this. As he moved closer to me our hands met once again, his erection poking at my back. But my small movements gave it the attention it craved, I wanted him to feel good.

Suddenly I heard a growl and the next thing I knew

I was pinned to the ground. I tried to get away...key word, tried

"I love it when you play hard to get" he moaned.

Quickly I opened my mouth to protest but in that moment he had leaned forward bitting me on my lower lip. And yet I loved how his body grinded against mine, his erection teasing my opening, I desperately wanted him to press closer to me as my lips looked for his...and when they did I kissed him pouring everything into that small gesture. As my body screamedfor his body to make me his once more.

When suddenly it hit me...My eyes quickly snapped open as his tongue wiggled inside mine...I immediately pushed him off of me and ran, because no matter how much my body yearned for his I was just a fling...

"Chibi get down!" He yelled

"No!" I shouted as our earlier stunts replayed in my mind

"Chibi! face me like the girl that you've become" he joke

"You're a jerk..." I commented, did I forget to mention where I had ran too?

The lab. Currently stuck inside the time machine.

But before I even continued to move a weird "pop" sound, resonated a little to close to comfort. When I looked down I noticed that my baby bump had pressed a giant red button

"Chibi get off" I heard Trunks yell. However the top had closed and time began to purge. About ten minutes later I had arrived in a timeline that looked like mine, felt like mine. But the only difference was that before me stood a man that looked like my father.

**Well hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. Sorry if it wasn't as great as other chapters, but I really wanted to post this one as soon as possible. **

**Sneak Peak- Why did leave his timeline...And how will Goten react to meeting his father for the first time?**

**At Collision- I would like to take your offer as Beta, if the offer still stands**

* * *

><p><strong>Things That Don't belong to me:<strong>

**Quotes: Demon Flowers, Totally Captivated**

**Song: Jessi J- Who you are**

**Previous Chapter- Precious**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you for reading this story, and reviewing. To those who don't, thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to read this. Thank you so much, I have made it to 50reviews...best present ever...till next time<strong>


	16. Mirror

My Father.

The so called hero.

A man that everyone loved unconditionally and yet when I looked deep inside myself I couldn't find that love. A void had grown in the place where my fathers love should of been. Our eyes met and for the first time I understood why my life had never been my own. All of trials and tribulations, the scars on my back were the things that distinguished me from him. An old familiar stain...one that reminded me of my mothers cries, her pained yells as she called for you. The hits and bruises that adorned my body as she cursed your name.

I now understood why I was never my own individual. I finally understood why I had carried YOUR burdens

Fair skin. One without blemish or signs of battles fought

Raven eyes. Eyes that were filled with pride, joy, strength and hope

Hair dark as night

Goku...Goten

Features that were so close to mine, they almost made me believe I was you

I wanted to laugh hysterically, do something to release all my frustrations on how you screwed me over...because these wounds would never disappear no matter how desperately I struggle... I will never be normal.

"Hey there son?" He smiled

I didn't need your love. Because my cries never reached you after ever hit she gave me. Since in that disparity only my prayers consoled me, ones that never found a place to rest.

...She never forgave you for leaving, just when she needed you the most. But I was the only thing left, and I... had no one else but myself because in such a place there was no one else left for me to be

" Goku...Why did you have me...?" I asked.

He looked at me contemplating an answer, he stood in front of me and smiled despite the betrayel emanating from his eyes as I called him by his name. A smile almost as if he were reminiscing about a past long forgotten...once he found his words he gently spoke to me. A beautiful noise that made me waiver

"To be able to take care of you...

To watch you grow...

Everyday an enemy came to Earth in search of a man named Kakkarot...I worked hard, sacrificed my own happiness left my family behind...

Because I dreamed of a better place for my sons

...It gave me a reason to live"

I looked at him and quickly I bowed, hiding my face afraid that my eyes...the quiver of my lips would betray me.

" Mother...she used to grow these flowers, ones you gave her a long time ago. They always made her glow, attain a certain beauty that I had never seen in any woman, and she had a smile...a smile that lingers in my mind till this day. But I always feared winter because once those flowers died so did she. You see after you and Gohan left...she wasn't fully there. And as I aged I realized that the only reason she had ever loved me was because I looked exactly like you...I'm really happy right now because at least I got a chance to meet you, but I cant...accept your love. It wouldn't be fair to mother...I'm sorry...

I'm so sorry..."

That's when I realized that I was at the edge of a cliff. The beauty of this place vanishes...my father extends his hands as if he were trying to catch me

* * *

><p>(<strong>Goten hanging from a building<strong>)

_Gently the young saiyan stirred from his sleep. Awoken by the screams and yells around him. Yes, he did travel back in time, but to where and when...well, the time...how about an estimate, 40 years into the past...and to answer a question you're probably asking...he did meet his father. How, read and find out..._

_**Don't you see there bodies burning **_

_**Desolent and full of yearning **_

_**Dying of anticipation, choking from intoxication **_

I instantly opened my eyes...afraid to move. My body dangling from the edge as I moved my hand, scraping it against the shards that once belonged to the time machine.

The cool breeze carried with it the smell of blood and decay, the smell of burning flesh...

It's smell makes me nauseous, as its taste lingers in my mouth. Chills run down my spine as the silent touch of death makes its presence known...

_**Last day of the rest of my life**_

_**I wish I would of known cuz I would of kissed my mama good-bye**_

_**I didn't tell her that I loved her how much I cared **_

_**Didn't thank my pops for all his talks and the wisdom he shared **_

_**Who knew this day wasn't like the rest. **_

As I walked in no particular direction I felt shivers as I left behind the last piece that connected me to my own timeline. Almost as if my attempts to run from such a sorrowful place, lead me deeper into its wake.

_**Call me blind but I didn't see it coming**_

_**Everybody was running**_

_**But I couldn't hear nothin**_

_**Except gun blasts, it happened so fast**_

And the people ran past me. Warning me to do the same. A blast quickly approached us. Its path destroying the bodies on the floor...completely obliterating their last existence.

My body shivered in anticipation almost as if something deep within me had surfaced, and without a second thought I extended my hand, clutching the blast as it burned my fingers. The sizzles and smell of burnt flesh made me feel alive, saiyan like - a feeling I had never felt before - and as the blood trickled down my hand I realized that for the first time...I was whole.

However, the time it took for me to deflect the blast the enemy had surrounded us. An enemy that consisted of battered men, and children. Like the one who had sent the ki blast...I couldn't help but stare at the child

_**I don't know this kid...**_

_**Maybe this kid was reaching out for love**_

_**Or maybe for a moment **_

_**He forgot who he was **_

_**Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged**_

"You're pathetic. I will enjoy killing you in front of your brethren. Set an example of how weak your species really end is near..." the orange man crackled

Taking a special interest in me.

"Kill him" He yelled (Orange dude).

And without a second thought, a dozen solders attacked me. I kept dodging attacks, one after the other, as the white haired man retreated, beamed to a ship. The children of the woman looked on, as their world fell apart, helpless...no child should ever be exposed to such horrors instead they should be playing with toys, careless to the real horrors of the world. I see myself in their eyes

I wanted to save them.

_**I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain**_

I _**see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make**_

_**I see the life, I see the sky.**_

"Fucckkkk YOU!". I yelled. Why were they doing this?

"Open your eyes. You have more in common with them (pointing to the civilians) than your fucked up commanders. These are your own people. What made you lose so much of your values that you're willing to kill women and children...WHAT? What are you accomplishing...look at these children -as the wounded men on the floor rose up-"

A saiyan mother yelled,

"...You take all that we are, the innocence of our hearts. Then you make us kneel before an alter as you tear us apart-"

The solders all around me, the wounded ones, my enemies, stood behind me, each looking at me with admiration. Hundreds arose from the ground, each standing before me. None spoke, but it seemed like they understood me...my message had gotten through. The cries of our race reached them, reminding them what it was we stood for...they understood the man that I was.

On the opposing side a tall man marched forward. A man with a special type of armor, black raven hair that reached his back and eyes that never strayed from mine...and suddenly he punched me.

_**I see the truth in your lies**_

_**I see nobody by your side**_

_**But I'm with you when your alone **_

_**I see the guilt beneath the shame **_

_**I see your soul through your windowed pain**_

_**I see the scars that remain**_

"Why didn't you kill us... 3rd class? What can you do to save us and our families... They promised to spare our children and partners what can you, a puny low class offer us other than your pitiful words!" he yelled. Choking me, the guilt must have gotten to him, my familiar. A man I felt I knew.

"Radditz let him go!" Another saiyan yelled

"Yes...father" he snarled

A hand was extended to me,

"Kakkarot?" he states in near shock

However I never got to answer because, as I looked up, I noticed the clouds part and the skies turn orange.

I was face to face with oblivion.

A giant blast slowly approached us. Something that grew in size the closer it got. Its heat slowly shifting the cool breeze of the wind.

If I wanted to save them I had to act now...

I placed my palms close together, my grandfather didn't move. No one really moved, they had lost all hope and my poor uncle laughed, madness clearly written across his face.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" I yelled

The earth shook and everyone instantly found themselves breathing...

"Kakkarot?" my grandfather question

I didn't think of the consequences, or the fact that this might even kill me because finally I had a family to call my own...because I had finally understood my father's role on planet Earth. The reason he left...I finally understood.

"My name is Goten, your grandson...so please don't make that face...I promise everything will be okay

...everything is going to be okay, I'm here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Capsule Corp<strong>

"Trunks! Were home" yelled Bulma who along her way found 16. Right behind them Vegeta and Brolly followed. Gohan returned to the car having forgotten some papers. Once they were all inside Trunks came down

"What's he doing here?" He spoke with anger

Bulma smiled, "oh this nice young man, well he wanted to see how Goten was doing" she smiled

Vegeta looked around smelling for the younger saiyan.

"Where's the brat" he grunted (he secretly wanted to see his grandkids)

Which in turn made Trunks flinch. He never got to answer because Goku had phased right in front of him

"Hey guys" Goku smiled

There was a pregnant pause...

"Goku!" Everyone yelled except Vegeta and Brolly, who had yelled "Kakarrot"

However his face instantly turned serious,

"Goten traveled back in time... Isn't that right Trunks? (turning to the demi-saiyan)...Exactly where he traveled to...King Ki, has informed me that Goten is currently in planet Vegeta"

"What!" yelled the prince

"We have to get there soon, because he has traveled to the exact point in time when Freza destroyed our planet"

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Vegeta<strong>

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled, powering up.

All of them backed away from me looking at me with shock, probably thinking about the possibility of a 3rd class having such power. I hated what I was about to do. But there was no other way...

"He's ascending," my uncle spoke.

Honestly, it hurt less to transform, but I clenched my teeth trying to keep my form...but my eyes hurt. I wondered if I was the only one to feel such...consequences. Finally I found that power I had placed away so many years ago and tapped into it.

As my vision started to waiver, I felt the rush of energy, I felt my gold hair stand up and beneath me, a giant crater formed as everone looked at me, with hope and a belief for a better tomorrow.

I had become the Legendary Super Saiyan.

_**Looking at me now I can see the past...**_

_**Damn I look like my fucking dad**_

However, the massive energy ball was quickly approaching...and my vision began to get covered in my own blood. I blinked them away because my target was far away

"Ha!"

My eyes hurt from the strain. My palms weren't used to such an outburst and my legs were ready to give out. This attack wasn't strong, but I already knew that. This attack was just to push the sphere a bit back, as I charged for a stronger attack. Quickly, I changed my stance, but my energy wasn't charging fast enough...

"Haaaaaa!" I heard many yells. Looking in front of me I noticed the child who attacked me before, my grandfather and my uncle and the other saiyans striving to survive, buying me more time

"We have powers too. Now hurry up and charge!" the child spoke.

And so I concentrated...

I felt the massive sphere right above of me...everything was silent. I looked at the sphere one last time, and for some reason I saw my life.

_**I see my mama's smile that's a blessing**_

_**I see the change and I see the message**_

_**And no message couldn't be any clearer **_

It hurt. No, not the physical pain. But my regret. Which weighed the most right now. I closed my eyes and extended my hands feeling the warmth of life around me.

_**I see the love in disguise **_

I regret not telling Gohan that I loved him.

_**I see the pain hidden in your pride**_

I regret not telling my father...how happy I was to meet him.

I regret not being more open about my feelings.

I regret seeing Vegeta's smile when he found out he would be a grandfather.

I regret not being more outspoken, and making more friends.

_**I see the blood in your eyes**_

...I raised my level another notch, I had reached my limit.

_**I see the scars that remain **_

What I regret the most was snatching away Trunks chance at being a father...

"Dragon Fist!" And as the last of my energy left me, I realized that I couldn't see anymore. The horrible taste of blood made its way into my mouth. The tearing of my body, my fingernails breaking, this was truly the end.

_**Mirror on the wall...you told me that they would understand the man I am**_

So would they forgive me, for leaving...

For not saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capsule Corp<strong>_

"Quickly Bulma we need the Dragon Radar. We need to find the Dragonballs now!..." He demands (Goku)

Bulma quickly does as she is told. While Goku tries to keep a calm mind... King Ki said that he would keep a look out for his youngest son...but the minutes had turned into hours

"Here I found it..." Bulma smiled

And instantly they all dispersed in search of the dragon balls

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the update. Sorry once again for the long wait...Next chapter will hopefully be up soon...haha well I hope you'll let me know if you enjoyed the chapter...Sorry for its intensity, but I guess you can say that this will become the turning point for our young hero...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Things that didn't belong to me: Songs<br>**

**Serj-Empty walls**

**Mirror-Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars(Highly Recommend)  
><strong>

**POD-Youth of the nation**

* * *

><p>Once again thank you all for sticking with the story, for the support you all have shown up to now. For reading it. For those who spend time out of there day to read the chapter. This is for you. And once again I thank you...Next chapter I will be thanking those who reviewed.<p> 


End file.
